Feelings Found
by peachy15
Summary: It's Phil and Lil's fifteenth birthday. It's supposed to be something special, but for Lil, it's something painful. Can anybody help her overcome her past?
1. Happy Birthday to You

Feelings Found  
  
Lillian Deville stood quietly around the dining room table in her home. She watched her twin brother laugh and blow out the candles of their birthday cake. They were both surrounded by friends. Kimi and Cuckie Finster. Suzie Carmichael. Angelica Pickles. Dil Pickles. And last, but certainly not least, Tommy Pickles. Their parents, and grandparents in Tommy, Dil, and Angelica's case, were also standing around them, taking pictures and laughing along with the kids. Lil rolled her eyes. She really wished everyone would stop treating them like babies. For goodness sakes, they were going into the tenth grade. While Phil and Lil's mom started to cut the cake, Lil decided this would be a good time to sneak out. Nobody would notice, right? They were all busy arguing over who's piece of cake was bigger and seeing who could eat their piece faster. She snuck out of the dining room and made her way to the enclosed porch. Lil sat down on the wicker love seat.  
  
Tommy laughed at his friend Phil. "Dude, maybe you should wipe your face." Phil looked at his reflection through the toaster and tried to cover up his embarrassment. "But, T, it's the new look!" Kimi giggled. "See, everyone's doing it." He went on as he smeared some vanilla icing across Kimi's face. "Phil!" She shrieked. "I'm soooo going to kill you!" As Kimi chased Phil around the house Chuckie scooted over to Tommy. "So, any sign of Lil lately?" He asked. "Aw, man. Chuck, I didn't even notice. Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her for, like, an hour." Tommy lowered his head. "How do you notice these things, anyway?" Tommy asked, grinning. Chuckie shrugged. "I notice a lot of things. I'm actually surprised you didn't notice." "I know, I know. I feel awful. I mean, it's her birthday and I didn't even notice she wasn't here."  
  
Lil felt a tear stream down the side of her face. She brushed it away. "Geez, Lil. Would you stop already? It's been a frickin' year. Get over it!" She told herself. A warm breeze blew through the open window. Soon school would be starting up again. It would be their second year in high school. At least for the four of them. Chuckie was a year older. Angelica and Suzie were two years older. And Dil was a year younger. Lil leaned her head against the wall. She suppressed the tears that were struggling to come out. She hated to cry. She thought of it as a sign of weakness. She hated to be weak. At least, now it was more important than ever. She didn't want anything like what had happened last year to repeat itself. In order for that to happen, she had to be strong. So, that's what she did. She closed her eyes and tried as hard as she could to hold the tears back. Unfortunately, she wasn't strong enough to do so. 


	2. Lil's Downfall

Tommy handed his second piece of cake to Chuckie. "Could you hold on to this for me? I'm gonna go see if I can find Lil anywhere." Chuckie nodded. "Sure thing, buddy." Tommy wandered away from all the commotion. He made his way up the stairs of the Deville's home. "Lil?" He called softly. He knocked on her bedroom door and called her name again. There was no answer. He continued searching the upstairs- looking everywhere from the closets to Phil's room and the bathroom to Betty and Howie's room. He couldn't find her anywhere. Tommy made his way down the stairs. He paused. He felt something inside him tingle. It could have been his gut. He didn't know. He just knew he had a feeling of some sort telling him to check in the porch. And that's exactly what he did. "Lil?" He called again. He saw her eyes flare open and he noticed her tear stained cheeks.  
  
Lil wiped away the tears that still remained on her face. Tommy was the last person who she wanted to see her like this. He was so brave. What would he think of her if he saw her crying like a baby? "Hey Tommy." She greeted him, her voice as sweet and high pitched as ever. "Hey." He greeted back. "I, um, brought you some birthday cake." He made his way to where she was sitting and sat down next to her. "Thanks Tommy." "No problem." "So, how does it feel to be fifteen?" He asked her, attempting to make small talk. Lil sighed. She didn't know how she should answer that. Did she even know? Did it really feel any different from fourteen yet? "It feels great." She simply said. Lil finished picking at her piece of cake and gently laid the remains on the table next to her. She twisted her body so she was no longer facing straight, but rather away from Tommy. She didn't want to seem rude, but she didn't really want to face anybody. How could she?  
  
"Well, it's a great party. Kimi just chased your brother outside and is probably tackling him right about now for smearing her with frosting. It was pretty funny." Tommy chuckled. Lil forced out a small laugh that sounded more like a grunt than anything else. Tommy sensed the uneasiness in the room. This was the first time he had ever felt awkward around Lil. They had always been so close and could easily talk about anything, whether it was within the group or by themselves. "Lil?" He asked softly. "Lil, please, look at me." Lil forced herself to look in the direction of Tommy, but could not get herself to look him in the eye. "Lil, we've know each other forever. If something's wrong, you would tell me, wouldn't you?" There was a long silence, and, for just a brief second, Tommy and Lil's eyes locked. "Wouldn't you?" Tommy repeated, more anxiously than he intended.  
  
"Look, Tommy...You know that if anyone of us had a problem there's always someone in the group that we could go to and talk to about it. And for me, that's usually you or Phil. But, there are just some things that I...what I mean is...sometimes there are certain situations that you just can't let anybody know. And for me, what's going on in my life right now is just too difficult for you to understand." Lil didn't even dare to look Tommy in the eyes now. She couldn't bear to see the pain in his eyes. And she knew that if she were to look at him just then she would let her emotions get the best of her and she would end up crying again. "Lil." Tommy said. "I don't want you to feel pressured or anything, but I'd like to think that I would be able to handle whatever you told me. I thought that we had the kind of relationship where we could tell each other anything. Please, Lil. Tell me." Tommy pleaded with her and at the same time, as much as he tried to, was unable to disguise the hurt that he felt when she told him that she wasn't able to tell him this one problem. "Lil, please tell me what's wrong." He pleaded with her again. When Lil didn't respond, Tommy decided that he wouldn't get anything from her. At least not right now. "Fine." He said. "Whatever." As he went to get up and leave, Lil couldn't stop the tears from coming. "Tommy..." She choked on the words that escaped her mouth. "Tommy, if I told you, you'd hate me. You all would. You'd think that I was some kind of sick...pig! I hate myself so much! God! I don't even know how I live each day with myself." Lil had finally lost it. She was bawling to the point where she could no longer breath.  
  
Tommy sat down next to her on the wicker love seat again. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to pull her close to him. "Stop! No! Leave me alone! I hate myself!" Lil screamed. Finally, Lil gave in and collapsed into Tommy's outstretched arms. "Shhhhh." Tommy coaxed. "Shhhhh. It's okay. It's okay. I could never hate you. No matter what you did. It's okay Lil. Calm down." Tommy could feel the sleeve of his shirt becoming wet with her tears. He wrapped his arms tighter around her. "I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate myself. I don't know how I could have let that happen. I hate myself." She cried quietly into his shirt. 


	3. Hearts Aflutter

"Phil! I'm gonna kill you!" Kimi shrieked with laughter as she chased Phil outside in the yard. "Before you do that, maybe you should wash your face!" Phil paused to catch his breath. Kimi pounced on him and tackled him to the ground. "Kimi...You're face is so...tasty lookin'! Makes me kind of hungry." Kimi blushed slightly. "Yeah, well, you just ate Phil!" While they were flirting like this, they both apparently lost realization that Kimi was sitting atop of Phil, who was lying on the grass. Unintentionally, Phil began stroking the side of Kimi's face. Within the past three months the two of them had slowly developed feelings for one another. When Kimi's heart was shattered by the turn down of a close friend of hers, Phil was there to comfort her. She didn't realize until right after Tommy told her that he didn't feel the same way about her that she did about him, that Phil had always been there for her. Phil continued to stroke the side of Kimi's face without really knowing what he was doing. Their faces inched closer and their lips struggled to touch. They were so close. They could feel each other's breath and they both wanted it to happen so badly. Their lips were just about to touch. Just a little closer and... "Kimi! Phil! Come on in now! We're just about ready to open presents! Hurry up!" Chuckie yelled from the porch. Kimi groaned in frustration. She really wanted that kiss. They were so close. At that very moment she hated her brother more than anything in the world. Phil chuckled a nervous kind of laugh. He gently removed Kimi off of his chest and jumped up off of the grass, wiping his pants. He held out his hand to help her up. Kimi gladly took his hand, blushing once again. "So, uh, I guess we should go in and see what presents I got, huh?" Kimi nodded. "Yeah." They stood still for a minute in awkward silence, when suddenly a grin ran across Phil's face. "I'll bet you I could smear some more of that cake on your face. If there's anymore left." Phil raised his eyebrows and Kimi soon got the hint. "Don't you dare, Phillip Deville!" Kimi yelped. The two of them raced to the house, each attempting to reach the rest of the birthday cake first. 


	4. A Heated Argument

Tommy looked down at Lil. She had fallen asleep. He moved his hand and gently caressed the side of her face, wiping away the remaining tears. It had been an hour since he had first come out to find her, and only a half an hour since she had fallen asleep. Tommy was always known as the brave one. He was hardly scared of anything. He was always the first one to say 'Let's do it!' and he was always the last one to jump at any horror film. But what he had just witnessed was more terrifying than any horror film he had ever watched. Tommy had never seen Lil that way before, and it really did scare him. Lil was always outgoing and bubbly. She had a personality that, if you just met her, you had to fall in love with her. Sure, she was on the cheerleading squad and she was one of the most popular girls in school, but she was also very kind and sweet. That's what made everybody love her so much. In all the years that Tommy had know Lil, he had never known this side of her, and honestly, he really didn't want to. "Yo, Tommy." Phil said, sticking his head into the porch area. Tommy looked up at him. "Um, we're going to open presents in, like, five minutes." Tommy nodded. Phil looked down at his sister and then made his way over to Tommy. He sat down on the wooden chair across from where Tommy was holding Lil. "Dude," he said, resting his head in his hands. "Lil has been acting weird for a while now. I'm her twin. We always share everything together and I don't even know what's wrong with her." "I know what you mean, Phil. I've never seen her this way before. I really wish she would just tell me what was wrong. I mean, she always comes to me with her problems." "Yeah, and that's why our relationship has gotten so distant lately!" Phil stood up. "She's always running to you for advice or support or just to talk to! You know, before you two got so close, she used to come to me for that kind of stuff! Thanks to you, I feel like I've lost my sister, which is a big part of me!" Tommy was shocked. He wouldn't have imagined Phil getting so defensive like that. "Y'know, Phil, maybe if you had spent less time with Kimi over the past months, Lil would have thought that you actually had time to talk with her. Maybe if you had paid more attention to her, and less attention to your new love interest, then maybe you would still have a close relationship with your sister!" Tommy shot back, just as aggressively. "Don't you dare blame this on me, Tommy! If you hadn't turned Kimi down when she expressed her feelings for you, then maybe we wouldn't be having this conversation right now! She's the one who came crying to me because you told her that you had feelings for someone else and you would never be able to like her more than just a friend. So tell me this Tommy. Answer me this one question. Who's the someone else? Huh? If you were so intent on blowing off Kimi for some other girl, tell me who it is." Tommy stared hard into Phil's eyes and Phil stared just as hard into Tommy's. Tommy had no doubt in his mind that Phil knew who it was who he held feelings for. Phil knew. He was just challenging Tommy. Seeing if he would crack. "You know who it is, Phil." Tommy said quietly, diverting his attention from Phil to the outdoors. "No, Tommy. I don't think I do. Why don't you tell me?" Tommy looked back at Phil with dark, fierce eyes. Lil started to stir. Her eyelids slowly opened. "Hey." She said softly. She looked from Tommy to Phil and then back to Tommy. "What's going on?" She asked. "Nothing." Phil told her, never taking his eyes off of Tommy. "Lil, it's time to open our presents. C'mon." Phil left it at that and walked out of the room, giving Tommy one last glare. Lil sat up, giving Tommy room to get up himself. He stood up and offered Lil his hand up, but she ignored it and got up herself. She wasn't a baby and didn't need anybody's help. Tommy and Lil made their way out of the porch and to the living room, where everybody was waiting for them. 


	5. Packaged Deal

  
  
The kids were seated on the floor of the Deville's living room. Lil and Tommy had just joined them there. Tommy sat himself in between Chuckie and Kimi, while Lil sat in between Kimi and Phil.  
  
Phil and Tommy's eyes met for a brief second, and Tommy noticed the hate in his eyes.  
  
"This is the first gift!" Betty hollered. "We've got one for Phil...and one for Lil."  
  
Betty handed the gifts to her twins.  
  
"They're from Kira, Chaz, Chuckie, and Kimi."  
  
Howie held the video camera and started to film.  
  
"Scene 5...the opening of the presents." Dil said straight into the camera.  
  
Phil tore open his birthday present.  
  
"Awesome!" He yelled. "A portable TV! Chaa! Now I don't have to fight with Lil when she's watching her soap operas! Thanks, guys! And it's green, my favorite color!"  
  
"No problem, Phil. It was actually Chuckie who chose to get you a TV and Kimi who picked out the color." Chaz told him.  
  
Phil and Kimi both blushed slightly.  
  
"Yeah, well, thanks again."  
  
"Hey, Lilly, you gonna open your present from the Finster's?" Betty asked her daughter.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Lil said sheepishly.  
  
She gently pulled the wrapping paper off her gift.  
  
"Gee, thanks Mr. And Mrs. Finster, Chuckie and Kimi." Lil exclaimed.  
  
She held up her pink portable TV that she received from the Finster's.  
  
'It would be nice if everyone would start treating us as two separate people.' She thought to herself. It seemed to Lil that she was the only one who had a problem with being treated as a packaged deal.  
  
"The next gifts are from Angelica, Drew, and Charlotte."  
  
Phil, once again, tore open his gift, while Lil gently pulled off her own wrappings.  
  
"A beanie baby?" Phil questioned.  
  
Angelica smiled and shrugged.  
  
"I wanted to make sure that it was something that you liked. Who doesn't like beanie babies?"  
  
Phil pondered this for a second.  
  
"True." He grinned. "Thanks, Angelica."  
  
"No problem." She said.  
  
"Oh, thanks Drew and Charlotte." He added quickly.  
  
They smiled at him and said happy birthday.  
  
Lil gritted her teeth and forced herself to say something positive to the Pickles.  
  
"Thanks, Angelica, Drew, and Charlotte, for the beanie baby. It's real cute."  
  
She faked a smile.  
  
'Well, look on the bright side, Lil, at least you got a teddy beanie and Phil got a monkey. So, their not technically the same thing.'  
  
"Here, you guys, this is for the both of you." Suzie went over to the twins and handed them one present.  
  
Phil ripped off his side of the paper and Lil pulled off hers.  
  
"Wow!" Phil gasped. "How much did this cost?"  
  
"Phillip!" Betty barked.  
  
Phil blushed again.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Everybody stared at the brand new computer that stood in the middle of the living room floor.  
  
"Sorry we didn't have enough money to get two of them, one for the each of you, but I guess you'll just have to share." Suzie joked  
  
"Yeah, well, it's super cool, Suz, thanks." Lil said.  
  
Suzie smiled.  
  
"Don't just thank me. My parents had to help me pay for it. You owe me Deville's." She teased.  
  
"The last gifts are from Didi, Stu, and Dil." Betty announced.  
  
"Cool!" Phil remarked after opening his last gift. "This is perfect for when school starts up again. Thanks a lot, guys."  
  
Phil held up his stationary kit that included a notebook, two pencils, a clipboard, and a pencil case. It was designed with Spiderman, since it was a popular theme because of the movie.  
  
Lil had finally snapped. She glared at her brother and then she glared at her butterfly designed stationary kit. She stood up.  
  
"Haven't you guys realized yet?" She cried. "Phil and I are two different people! Just because we're twins doesn't mean we have to be treated like a packaged deal! We're two different people who like different things!"  
  
"Lilly, now Lil, you listen to me, you stop that right now!" Betty yelled.  
  
"No! You stop mom! You do it, too! Everybody does it! It's like you all look at us like we're one person whose been split in two! News flash: we're two different people! That's how I would like to be treated from now on. Like Lil. Not Phil and Lil!"  
  
With that, Lil ran upstairs and slammed her door.  
  
"So, are you sure there aren't anymore presents?" Phil asked with sheepish grin. 


	6. Making Up

  
  
"I'll go see what's wrong with her." Phil announced to the crowd downstairs.  
  
"I think she made it perfectly clear what was wrong, Phil." Angelica pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, well, she's my sister. I should go talk to her, anyway."  
  
Phil made his way out of the living room and to the hallway. Tommy followed him.  
  
"Wait, Phil. Before you go to talk to Lil, I want to give you something." Tommy said.  
  
Phil rolled his eyes.  
  
"What?" He snapped.  
  
"Your birthday present. I know that the gift from my family could have been from all of us, but I wanted to get you guys something from me. Besides, I think it's something that you would like."  
  
Phil took the gift out of Tommy's hand and opened it.  
  
He stood in complete awe for just about a minute before he finally said something.  
  
"Tommy...I don't know what to say...I mean...you didn't have to do this."  
  
Phil gazed down at the pinkish colored hat he held in his hand. He remembered when Tommy, Chuckie, and himself had gone on a rafting adventure with his own mother and Chuckie's dad. A bird of some sort had some how gotten hold of his hat and flew away with it, even after he had nearly risked his own life to save it the first time.  
  
"I know. But, I wanted to. I mean, that is what friends do, right? They do things for each other. Anyway, I know how attached you were to that hat and how long you've had it. So, your mom took me back to the site and we looked around for it, but we couldn't find it. So, I bought you one just like it. I know it's not the exact same one, but I thought it might be a good fill in."  
  
Tommy shrugged and started to walk away.  
  
"Even if you do hate me."  
  
"Tommy...I don't hate you." Phil said, walking up to him. "You're one of my best friends. I know I got a little jealous about you and Lil hanging out together, but, its not like you've never done it before. You did it all the time. It's just, now its more often. And I think it's really great that Lil feels like she can confide in someone besides me."  
  
Phil smiled at Tommy.  
  
"Besides..." He added. "The thing with you and Kimi...If it weren't for that, I would have never even had a chance with her."  
  
"Thanks, Phil." Tommy said gratefully.  
  
"No problem. And thanks for the birthday present, T. I really do love it."  
  
"So, you gonna go check up on Lil?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Actually, now that I think of it, I have a party to get back to. Don't want to be away too long for in case they miss me."  
  
Phil turned around and started back to the living room.  
  
"But you know, Tommy, I'll bet they won't miss you for a while." Phil gave Tommy a quick wink before leaving again.  
  
Tommy smiled and climbed the stairs to the Deville's second floor, planning on finding out once and for all what was really wrong with Lil. 


	7. The Secret's Out

"Knock, knock." Tommy said as he tapped on Lil's bedroom door.

"What do you want?" Lil answered, a little irritated, though it sounded like she was sobbing.

"Um...May I come in?" Tommy asked.

"I guess so."

Tommy opened Lil's door and walked in. Her walls were painted pink and she had a white carpet covering her whole floor. Lil's room was always clean and organized, so much _not_ like Phil's.

Lil was sitting up on her bed. Her eyes were red and a little puffy from crying. Tommy figured there was more to the tears than the impression her outburst had left everyone with.

He cleared his throat.

"So...um...Are you okay? I mean, I wanted to check up on you because you seemed a little upset downstairs." Tommy wanted to kick himself. Of course she wasn't okay. Obviously something was bothering her.

Lil nodded.

"Yeah. I'm okay." She smiled at him.

Tommy's heart wanted to melt. He loved the way she smiled. He pretty much loved everything about her. He loved the way her long, brown hair framed her face. He loved the way her hazel eyes sparkled whenever she looked at you. He loved her sweet, high-pitched voice. And he loved the sweet, caring person that she had become.

Tommy could go on and on about what he loved about Lillian Deville. But no matter what he said he loved about her, he would deny time and time again that he had any feelings for her other than _just_ friends. It wouldn't matter what way you put it, it just wouldn't seem right to have romantic feelings for someone you've known since you were in diapers. Plus, even if he did, he knew Phil would kill him.

"If that's all you wanted to know, Tommy, you can go back downstairs to the party. I'm just going to chill up here for a little while." Lil told him sweetly.

"Actually, Lil, you ran upstairs before I had time to give you your birthday present."

Tommy handed Lil a small gift.

"Tommy, you didn't have to get me anything." Lil said quietly.

"I know...I know. But, I wanted to. I got Phil something, too."

Tommy sat on Lil's bed.

"So, are you going to open it?" He asked her.

"Oh, right. Yeah. Sorry."

Lil opened up her gift and gasped when she saw what was in the box. It was an emerald and sapphire studded necklace on a silver chain.

"I remembered when we were all walking home from school one day..." Tommy started nervously. "And you said that you would give anything to have that necklace but you would never have enough money to buy it. I just thought that..." Tommy's voice trailed off.

Lil's eyes started to tear. In her whole life, no one had ever done anything like this for her.

"Tommy...I...I can't even begin to imagine how much this cost you. How did you get the money?"

Tommy was too embarrassed to tell her that he had actually been saving up for that necklace since the day she had mentioned that she wanted it. He had even sacrificed the money he was saving to buy a new camcorder.

"I have my ways." He grinned.

"Tommy...thank you. It's beautiful."

She gave him a hug, and they stayed like that for a full minute before Lil said:

"I should go try them on in the bathroom. I'll be back in five minutes."

Lil went off to the bathroom and left Tommy alone in her room.

Tommy stood up, and was about to go downstairs, when something caught his eye. Something was peeking out of Lil's pillow. He knew he shouldn't snoop, but it was really bothering him. He lifted her pillow to see what it was. Tommy realized it was her diary. Lil had left it open on a certain page. Tommy was never the person to violate another person's privacy and he was just about to put the pillow back down when one word in particular caught his eye. He decided to read the excerpt:

8-17-03

Dear Diary,

Today is the day after mine and Phil's birthday. We turned fourteen. But that's not the part I'm writing about. Something happened today that will change my life forever. Brett took me out for a birthday dinner and a movie last night. That jerk made it look like he was being sweet. As he was walking me home last night, he started fooling around by slipping his hands up my shirt and touching my breast. I told him to knock it off and he did. But then he starting again, getting more aggressive. I told him he had better stop and he asked me what would happen if he didn't. The next thing I knew, he picked me up and brought me into an empty ally way. That's where it happened. That's where Brett raped me. I can't write much more about it right now because every time I think about it, I start to cry. But I'd rather kill myself than have anybody find out. They'd all think I was sick. They'd think that I wanted this to happen and that I was some type of slut. Truth? I wanted to wait until I was married before I had sex. And I definitely didn't want it to be Brett. My parents can never know. None of my friends. Not even Phil. I wish this never happened. I hate Brett. But more than anyone, I hate myself. I cannot believe I let that happen. But, I have to go. Someone's coming. I'll write you later.

Tommy flipped through the pages of Lil's diary. He noticed that was the last time she had ever written in it.

It took everything Tommy had to keep himself from throwing things in Lil's room. How could she keep this a secret from him? From anybody, for that matter? Lil was raped and she didn't even do anything about it! He understood now why she was saying those things in the porch. It was the anniversary of when Brett had... Tommy couldn't bring himself to say the word. He was going to hurt Brett. No, better yet, he was going to kill him. The thought of one of his friends being abused like that just tore him apart. Especially Lil. HIS Lil.

The sound of footsteps coming toward the room interrupted his thoughts. He carefully placed the diary back underneath the pillow. He forced himself to act normal. As though nothing had changed since Lil had just left. But that was far from the truth. The fact was, everything had changed within those last three minutes.


	8. Confrontation

Lil walked back into her bedroom, wearing her new necklace that Tommy had given her, of course.

"Do you like?" She asked him once she was in the bedroom.

"Yeah. Sure." He answered blankly.

At that last comment, Tommy brushed past Lil and made his way to the door.

"C'ya." He said.

Lil was completely taken aback by what just happened. She had the impression that Tommy had liked her. Was she wrong? What had happened since she left to go to the bathroom? She ran out to the hallway.

"Tommy! Tommy, wait. Come back here."

Tommy turned around and rolled his eyes. He made his way back to Lil.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Tommy grabbed her arm and pulled her into her room and shut the door.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Lil nodded faintly.

"I know you, Tommy. There's something wrong, and I'd like to know what it is."

Tommy laughed.

"That's pretty funny, Lil, because you don't tell us, or me for that matter, when there's something wrong with you."

Lil was confused. Tommy had changed within the last ten minutes.

"What are you talking about, Tommy?"

Tommy sat down on her bed, keeping his eyes on her floor.

"When were you gonna tell me you were raped?" He asked her quietly.

Lil's eyes got big.

"What did you say?" She hissed.

"You know what I said, Lil. You just don't want to acknowledge it."

"How did you know about that?" She yelled.

"Did Phil read my diary and then tell you? Who else knows?!"

Tommy looked ashamed.

"I read your diary."

"I can't believe this! That is an invasion of privacy! You had no right!" Lil was on the verge of tears.

"You wouldn't tell me what was wrong! Even Phil was worrying!"

"Get out, Tommy." Lil said quietly.

"What?"

"I said get out!" She screamed. "Get out! Get out! Get out!"

Tommy went for the door.

"You should really tell the police, Lil. Maybe you're not the only one who he's done this to."

"Out!" She screamed through her tears.

Tommy left and as he shut the door, he could hear shattering glass. He knew that she had thrown something against the door.

Tommy made his way back downstairs to the party, all the while trying to hold the tears that he knew were coming.


	9. Friends Tell Each Other Everything

"How's Lil?" Kimi asked Tommy as he came downstairs.

Tommy shrugged.

"How should I know? She doesn't tell me anything anymore." He answered grimly.

Phil came bounding up from behind him.

"Is it a twin thing? Should I go talk to her?" He asked, concerned about his sister.

"Or, if it's a girl thing, Angelica, Susie, and I could talk to her about it." Kimi, said hopefully.

"Would you chill, guys?" Tommy said, a little irritated. "I think it's more of a 'Lil' thing. She doesn't need anyone's help."

Tommy left the group and sat by himself on the porch.

"What's up his butt?" Angelica asked bitterly.

The gang watched as Tommy sat on the wicker love seat with his head hanging.

"I don't know, Angelica, but he looks really upset. Let's just cut him a break." Susie responded.

Chuckie remained there as the rest of his friends left to play the games that were set out. He knew something was wrong with his friend and he was about to perform the best friend routine.

"Hey, Tommy."

Tommy looked up to see his best friend standing over him.

"Oh...Hey, Chuck." He answered softly.

Chuckie sat down next to him.

"Phil told us that you went to go talk to Lil. Is everything okay?" Chuckie knew everything was _not_ okay. He just wanted Tommy to tell him what was wrong.

"Um...Actually, Chuck, no. Nothing's okay. But, no offence, but I don't think that I can tell you this. It's not really my responsibility. You understand, right?"

Chuckie nodded. He knew that there were some things that he didn't have to know about. Just as long as his friends were okay, he was fine.

"If something was really wrong, you would tell me right? Like, if you or Lil were in any danger, I would know?"

"Of course. The same with Kimi and Phil and Angelica, Susie, and Dil. We're friends, Chuck. Friends tell each other the things we need to know. Most friends, anyway."

The two friends sat in silence.

"You can go back to the party, Chuckie. I'm fine. You don't have to stay out here with me."

"I want to. It's fine; I really don't feel like playing Pin the Tail on the Donkey or Truth or Dare, anyway. I, personally, think we're a bit too old for those games."

Tommy smiled.

'It's times like these that I remember why we're best friends.' He thought to himself.

The two friends sat there in silence. They sat there listening to the others in the other room playing 7 UP. Neither one regretted the decision to stay there.


	10. Summer's End

Tommy woke up by the sound of Dil yelling his name.

"Tommy! The bus will be here in fifteen minutes! Get Up!"

Tommy groaned and rolled over. His alarm clock read 7:01am.

"Crap!" He yelled as he jumped up and ran to the shower.

It had been two weeks since Phil and Lil's birthday party. After that day, Tommy had avoided Lil. Maybe it wasn't so much avoidance as it was Lil wouldn't speak to him. But Tommy didn't really want to speak to her too much, either.

Tommy raced downstairs after his five-minute shower and grabbed a pop tart.

"Over sleep, champ?" Stu asked his oldest son.

"Yeah. I guess I didn't realize summer was over."

"Well, you better meet up with Dil at the bus stop. You don't want to miss the bus on top of getting up late." His mother told him.

Tommy kissed his mother and ran out of the house. He was back in less than a minute.

"Sorry." He said. "I forgot my backpack."

Tommy ran back out of the house after making sure he had everything. He met up with Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, and Phil at his bus stop.

"Hey." He greeted them. "Um...Phil? Where's Lil?" Tommy asked, not really caring, but just wondering.

"She didn't want to take the bus today. She decided to walk to school. Dude, she's still actin' weird. But it's not even how she used to act. Ever since our party she had been acting weird. She's more distant than ever. She won't talk to _anyone_. She'll hardly eat with us at the dinner table. And she's gone most of the day. Hangin' out with those kids she was hangin' out with a couple years ago. Brittany and them." Phil shrugged. "It's probably just a phase. It should pass."

"I sure hope so." Kimi added. "I miss her."

Tommy squinted in the hot morning sun. Where was the bus?

"So, Dill, are you exited about starting high school?" Chuckie asked him.

Dil shrugged.

"I guess I'm a little nervous. I mean, it's a whole new environment. I hope I can make some new friends." Dil looked down sadly.

Tommy pitied his brother. He knew Dil's best friend moved away during the summer and it had been really hard on Dil. Dil had a bit of trouble making friends, just because he was fourteen and still believed in alien invasions, not as much, but people still thought he was a little weird.

"What's up, guys?" Susie asked as she, Angelica, and Harold walked up to them.

"Just waiting for the bus that won't seem to come." Tommy said a bit aggravated. He didn't know why he was so anxious to get to school. Maybe it was to get his mind on something besides Lil.

"Why are you here?" Kimi asked. "Don't y'all have cars?"

Angelica nodded. "Yeah. I for one figure, why waste gas when you have alternate transportation? I mean, why pollute more of the earth and dirty the air with more fumes than needed? Why bother to..."

"You got grounded, didn't you, Angelica?" Tommy asked his cousin.

"Oh yeah. Can't drive my car for a month."

Susie giggled. "My car is actually at the mechanic right now."

Everyone looked at Harold.

"I just didn't feel like driving today!" He said.

"Okay! Okay! No need to get so touchy." Kimi exclaimed. "Besides, the bus is here."

The kids boarded the school bus. They couldn't believe how crowded it was. Tommy and Chuckie sat beside each other while Kimi and Phil sat next to each other. Dil had to sit beside a kid he didn't know, as so did Angelica. Susie and Harold managed to get a seat together.

"So, how have you been feeling lately, Tommy?" Chuckie asked once the bus started up again.

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"It's just, you seemed...I don't know...Never mind, I guess."

Chuckie looked outside the window.

"Chuckie, I told you, if something was wrong, you would totally be the first to know."

"Really?"

Tommy smiled. "Absolutely."

The bus finally made it to the school, after what seemed like hours to Tommy.

The kids made it into the school and Angelica, Susie, and Harold went in the opposite direction as the others.

"Maybe I should go, too." Dil said a little shaky. "Tommy? Could you come with me to homeroom? It's not like I have any friends to walk with, so would you?"

Tommy nodded. "Absolutely, little bro. Wait for me, guys, I'm just gonna walk with Dil. I'll be right back."

The others nodded.

The two brothers walked, Tommy in the lead, directing Dil.

"Tommy, can I ask you something?" Dil said, breaking the silence.

"Sure, little bro. Ask away."

"Not that it's any of my business, but when are you going to tell Lil you like her?"

Tommy was shocked.

"You're right, Dil. It's none of your business."

Tommy walked faster, as if that would help him to avoid the truth.

He stopped suddenly and turned around.

"What do you mean by that, anyway, _Dil_?" He asked, quite harshly.

"I don't know. Never mind." Dil answered, slightly embarrassed.

"Of course you know!" Tommy hissed. "Otherwise you wouldn't have asked."

"All I mean is, Chuckie and I were talking and we thought that maybe you had a thing for Lil. That's all."

Tommy resumed walking down the hallway.

"Well, you thought wrong." He told Dil as they made it to Dil's homeroom class. "I don't have any feelings for Lil. She's a liar and a slut and I never want to speak to her again!"

Tommy walked back to the group, leaving Dil open mouthed.

The whole way back, he could not believe what he had just said. If it were anyone else who had said that about Lil, he would have cracked him one, no doubt about it.

But what had possessed him to say that about her? He _knew_ that what had happened was by no means his fault. Why had he spazzed out like that?

Tommy was thinking about what he had just said so hard, he didn't even notice he was walking by his friends.

"Hey, T! Where ya goin'?" He recongnized Chuckie's voice and turned back.

"Sorry guys. I guys I had some other stuff on my mind."

"No prob, T. First day back does that to ya." Phil stated.

Tommy only nodded. He couldn't look Phil in the eyes. Not after what he had just called his sister. He was ashamed.

"So, um...Phil, should we head off to homeroom?" Tommy asked him.

Phil nodded. "Catch ya later, guys."

"I should head off, too." Chuckie said. "C'ya later."

Tommy and Phil headed off to the homeroom they shared while Chuckie and Kimi went their separate ways.


	11. Run In

Tommy and Phil made it to their homeroom and seated themselves beside each other.

"So, see anyone we know, yet?" Phil asked Tommy.

"Nope."

Just as Tommy had said that, the door opened and Lil walked in.

'Crap!' Tommy thought to himself.

"Take a seat, Miss Deville." The teacher told her. Lil looked around. Her gaze landed on Tommy for a second.

"Hey Lil!" Someone called. "Over here!"

"Oh, hey, Leslie." Lil stated as she walked over to where her friend was sitting. "I am

_sooo_ glad I have at least one friend in here." She made sure Tommy could here that last

part.

Tommy turned his head and started to talk to Phil, pretending he didn't hear what Lil had

just said and making believe it didn't hurt.

"So, um...do we have any other classes together?"

Phil looked at Tommy dumbfounded.

"We already went through this, T. Remember, we all compared our schedules?"

Tommy looked confused.

"Uhhh." Phil sighed. "Kimi and I have third, fourth, and fifth period together. Kimi and

Lil have seventh period together. You and Kimi have sixth period. And you and Lil have

fifth period together. Oh yeah, we do have another period. We have seventh period

together."

Tommy didn't really get any of what Phil just said, considering he managed to cram all

that into less than five seconds of explaining.

"Oh, right, now I remember. Thanks." Tommy said sheepishly.

A few moments later, the bell rang.

"All right, kids. On to your first period of the day. Don't forget to come back here first

thing tomorrow morning."

Tommy and Phil headed out the door.

"Don't forget that we all have the same lunch wave this afternoon." Phil called to Tommy

as he ran down the hall to get to his first period class.

"Great." Tommy said under his breath.

As Tommy started down the hallway, he felt someone bump into him.

"Sorry." He mumbled without looking up.

"Well next time you should be more careful." The voice snapped at him. "And watch

where you're going."

Tommy recognized the sweet, high- pitched voice, now full of anger and annoyance.

"Well, _excuse_ me, princess." Tommy sneered. "I didn't realize you owned the hallways."

"Well, it seems to me, _Tommy_ that I can't own anything without someone going through

it and invading my personal space."

"Well, you know what, Lil..."

"Excuse me, Tommy." Lil said irritably. "I really don't have time for this. I have to get to

class."

Tommy watched as Lil strolled down the hall. He realized at that moment that he was losing one of his best friends in the world.


	12. After School Plans

"Welcome, class, to your first period. This is English 10. This class will be based on your knowledge of..."

As the teacher droned on, Tommy dozed off. She was just explaining about the class, anyway. It wasn't anything Tommy needed to hear.

Tommy searched the room for a familiar face. Someone he knew from last year. He saw a couple kids he recognized from last year, but he wasn't really friends with them.

Then Tommy saw it. Not _it_, but rather _him_. He was laughing and fooling around with a group of friends. _Brett_. That name alone sent chills up Tommy's back. It took all Tommy had to keep from getting up and hitting him. _He's_ the one that did this. _He's_ the one that hurt Lil and _he's_ the one that changed her. How could he even show his face?

Before Tommy knew it, the bell had rung.

'Did I really waste the whole period?' He wondered.

"Hey, Brett!" Tommy called as they left the room.

Brett stopped and looked around.

"Oh, hey. Pickles, right?"

Tommy nodded.

"So, what's up?"

"I was actually wondering if I could talk to you after school?"

Brett nodded.

"At the football field by the dumpsters?"

Brett nodded again. "Sure, man. See ya then."

"Great. Later." Tommy ran off before he really did some damage to Brett.


	13. Lunch Period

Tommy suffered throughout the rest of his morning periods. He was dreading fifth period with Lil and he had no idea why he had asked Brett to meet him behind the school. Tommy had a good figure, he was considered one of the best looking guys in school, along with Phil, and he was pretty muscular. That still didn't change the fact that he just wasn't the type to fight. He especially never expected himself to initiate one. But he had it coming to him, right? Brett was just looking to get his ass kicked. He couldn't possibly do something like that to Lil and then expect to...

Tommy had these thoughts running through his head throughout second, third, and fourth period. He really tried to make himself listen to the teacher. He was a good student, but he couldn't seem to get his mind on anything else.

"Thomas..." His fourth period teacher called, interrupting his thoughts.

Tommy looked up.

"...Could you answer the question, please?"

Tommy looked flustered.

"That is, if you were listening." His teacher challenged him.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." Tommy answered her challenge. "I guess that I just had something else on my mind. Sorry." Tommy blushed.

"Well, from now on, all I would like you to have on your mind is my class. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Tommy said without looking at her.

He heard the snickers of his fellow students. He wanted to fall into a hole at that second. Tommy continued to count the minutes until the bell rang. He managed to make it out of that class without any more confrontations and without being stopped by the teacher to talk about his attention span.

The second he stepped out of her classroom, he rushed to the cafeteria. He had to talk to somebody. He had to talk to _Chuckie_.

Tommy made it to the cafeteria without a problem and searched for Chuckie for a few seconds before it dawned on him that, because Chuckie was a year older than they were, he may have a different lunch wave.

Fortunately, Tommy spotted Chuckie sitting alone at a table. He made his way over to him.

"Hey! What up, T!" Chuckie exclaimed.

Tommy held a solemn look on his face as he sat down.

"Actually, Chuck, I need to talk to you."

Tommy could see the shock in Chuckie's eyes and he knew that it was serious.

"What about?"

Tommy hesitated. He didn't know if he should tell Chuckie about Lil or if he should mention what he had called her this morning or how he felt he was losing his world by losing Lil or...

"I'm going to fight Brett this afternoon." He finally blurted out.

Chuckie's face actually dropped. He leaned in close to Tommy and started to whisper.

"Tommy, we both know that you're not one to fight. What did you do to him? Did he threaten you in front of the class? What made you take his challenge?"

Tommy gave a short chuckle.

"Actually, Chuckie, you're gonna laugh when you hear this, but I actually challenged him! Ha ha. Isn't that great?"

Chuckie's face said it all. He was completely taken aback with what Tommy had just said that he was practically expressionless.

"Chuckie? Chuckie, say something!" Tommy pleaded.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Chuckie shouted.

Tommy slunk down in his seat. For one, he didn't really feel like being the center of attention in the cafeteria, and two, he'd _never_ heard Chuckie have an outburst like that before, and it kind of scared him.

"Chuckie..." Tommy meekly replied to his question. "Chuckie, remember a couple weeks ago at Phil and Lil's birthday party when I was sitting out on the porch and you came out to sit with me? All's I can say is that he had something to do with how angry I was. I can't tell you what happened, because that would be a violation of anonymous confidentiality, but I can say that he deserves it. He deserves to go to hell, Chuckie. I swear, if murder were legal, he'd be mutilated right now!"

"All right, Tommy. If that's what you say is the truth, then I believe you and I support you one hundred percent. But, need I remind you that Brett has more experience in beating the crap out of people than you ever will? I mean, Tommy, remember in first grade when you and..."

At that moment Tommy shushed Chuckie. Phil and Kimi were heading toward their table with their lunch trays and Tommy _really_ did _not_ want Phil to know what they were talking about. He could just see how it plays out:

"Hey guys. Whatchya talking about?"

"Oh, nothing. Just how I'm supposed to beat the crap out of Brett after school today for raping your sister last year. So, Phil, how was your day?"

No. Definitely not. So, Tommy just dropped the topic while he was ahead.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Phil asked as he set his tray down beside Chuckie.

"Nothing." Tommy mumbled.

"So, I saw Lil today in the hallway." Kimi said as she took a seat next to Tommy and across from Phil.

"Yeah?" Chuckie asked. "Huh. Did she snub you, too or was she actually civil?"

"Actually, she said that she missed hanging out with me and she'd like to get together with me sometime after school. She actually seemed kind of upset. It looked like she'd been crying. I felt kind of bad for her."

"You felt bad for _her_?" Phil exclaimed. "Why should you- or any of us for that matter? She's been nothing but a bitch since our birthday party. I can't stand it. She's back hanging out with _Leslie_ and _Diane_ and _Brett_. It disgusts me..."

"She's WHAT?!?" Tommy exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat in outrage.

"She's disgusting me, that's what! I mean, all's she ever does is hang out with those freaks that she hung out with a couple years a go. Always bitching about one thing or another, staying out past curfew, missing family dinners..."

As Phil went on about the way that Lil was acting, Tommy fumed inside.

_How the hell could she still even look the guy in the face let alone hang out with him anymore?_

"I'm done, guys. Catch ya later in sixth period, Kimi."

"Bye, Tommy." Kimi called.

"Yeah, see ya bud." Phil gargled as he took a swig of his root beer.

As Tommy headed for the door he heard some giggles.

"Hey, Lil, don't you know him?"

"Oh, yeah. _Tommy Pickles_. What a loser."

"But, weren't you friends with him?"

"HA! Hardly. He's my brother's friend, unfortunately. I've just always pretended to be friends with him. I guess I just felt bad for him. I don't even know why I bothered. He's a complete ass. I HATE HIM."

The truth of those words stung Tommy. He resumed his walk out of the cafeteria, pretending he wasn't bothered. He knew Lil. And he knew she had said that last part loud enough for him to hear. As he took one last glance to the cafeteria he saw Lil and her new gaggle of friends. Phil was right. She was back hanging out with Leslie and Diane. And worst of all, Brett was sitting right next to Lil _with his arm around her_.

Tommy took a closer look at Lil from afar. This time when he looked at her, she wasn't smiling or laughing. She didn't even look happy. She looked miserable. And if it was the last thing he did, Tommy would make sure that she wouldn't have to endure any more pain.


	14. Fifth Period

Tommy reluctantly made his way to fifth period. He was really dreading having a class with Lil. For one thing, she hated him. For another, he didn't think that he'd be able to even look at her without feeling the pain that he had felt when she had actually said the words "I HATE HIM!"

Tommy entered his classroom. He was one of the first students there. His teacher told him where to sit, as they were assigned in alphabetical order. Tommy was in the second to the last row on the left side. He sat there patiently and waited for his classmates to enter.

Two minutes later, the room was full of students. Even Lil. In fact, she had walked into the room with one of her friends. Tommy didn't recognize her, but he was sure that she wasn't good news if she was hanging out with Lil.

Tommy's teacher had started the class like all his other teacher's had. It was just a course overview, so he decided not to pay too much attention. He glance over at Lil and noticed that she was sitting just two rows away from him. He grimaced. He knew that once Lil realized they were in the same class, she'd be talking crap about him. As far as he knew, she didn't know he was in her class. She was, surprisingly, taking notes and looked very interested in what the teacher had to say.

The class continued without any disturbances until the very end.

'Wow.' Tommy thought to himself. 'That went smoother than I thought it would.'

As the bell rang and everyone made their way out of the door, Tommy once again bumped into somebody. He groaned. He did _not_ want another run in with Lil, again. He looked up into the face of one of his fellow students. He was African- American. He was big. _Very_ big.

"Hey! Pickles!" The guy shouted.

"Marley! What's up, man?" Tommy responded.

"Nothin'. I passed! Can you believe it?"

Tommy smiled. He knew that Marley was having trouble in school, which was why he had to stay back for the past two years. Tommy _knew_ it wasn't because he was dumb. In fact, Marley was probably one of the smartest people he knew when it came to math and science. It was just the English and the History that got to him. He just couldn't get into it.

"Say, I didn't even see you in here, Marley. I didn't know you were in my class."

"Yeah, well...M remember? My last name is Marley, so I sit with the M's."

"Oh, I didn't look over to that row, that's why." Tommy hesitated. "Well, I have to get to my next class."

"Wait, Pickles, are you signin' up for football again this year?"

Tommy had met Marley when they did football together the year before.

"Yeah. I think so. You?"

"You bet ya...what you doin' after school today? Anything?" Marley looked hopeful.

"Actually, buddy, I have some business to take care of after school today. Sorry." Tommy said sympathetically.

"Hey, no prob. Business is business. See you tomorrow Pickles."

Marley and Tommy did a type of buddy handshake and they both headed off to class.

Lil had watched the two of them and couldn't help but smile. She could never get over how popular Tommy had become over the past couple of years. She and Tommy were really the only ones in the group (aside from Angelica and Susie) who were popular. She never doubted why Tommy was so popular. He was good looking. _Incredibly_ good looking, in fact. He constantly got good grades and he was nice to _everyone_.

For a split second Lil had forgotten that she was mad at him. She had let her emotions for Tommy resurface itself. She shook her head and sighed. She was mad at him. She couldn't have _any_ type of feelings for him other than anger.

Lil was the last one to leave the classroom. As she walked out the door, she felt a tear slide down her cheek.


	15. A New Interest?

Sixth period seemed to go on forever. It was biology, so it was nothing incredibly interesting. Tommy did notice some girls at the lab station in front of him who kept looking back at him and giggling. Tommy smiled his adorable smile at them, which just made them even more flirtatious. Still, all he could think about was seventh period with Phil. How he'd have to feel guilty about calling Lil a slut everytime he looked at Phil. Even though Phil was mad at Lil for being such a royal bitch to them all, he would still flip out at Tommy for saying that. It just wasn't right. Phil even knew better than to go that far.

Once the teacher turned his back to the class to write something on the blackboard, one of the girls in front of Tommy turned around to face Tommy.

"Hi." She said in a voice that reminded him of Lil.

"Hey." Tommy responded.

"My name's Amanda."

"Tommy." He said casually.

"Well, hello Tommy." She said in a seductive voice.

"Well, hello Amanda." He responded, almost mockingly.

"So..." She began as she traced her fingers along the edges of his binder. Tommy gently pulled his binder away. He heard her friends giggle.

"Awww. You're not afraid of me, are you?" She pouted.

"No. I'm more afraid of failing this class than I am of a fifteen year old girl."

"It's the first day of school. What are you going to miss?" She questioned.

Once again, Tommy heard her friends giggle.

"Look, I know that attitude."

Tommy gave her a questioning look.

"What attitude?" He asked.

"Awww. You really are cute. That playing-hard-to-get attitude that boy's like you have. It's like the equivalent of what girl's do, only not as obvious. You try to look like you're not interested. I know you are."

Tommy couldn't deny that he was attracted to her. There was no doubt that she was attractive. She really was. She had brown hair with blond highlights and was very petite. She had pretty eyes, but not nearly as piercing as Lil's eyes were.

Tommy diverted his eyes from hers and started to copy the notes from the board. Amanda laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I knew it." She said as she turned around.

At the end of the period, as Tommy was packing his stuff, he saw a hand in front of him.

"Give me a call." Amanda said. "I just might be the girl you need to change that attitude of yours." She gave him a wink as she walked out of the room.

Tommy picked up her phone number that she gave him. He was just about to crumple it up when he decided against it.

Tommy made his way out of the classroom and to his last period of the day. He just hoped that he would be able to handle the pressure and not crack.


	16. The Period Before

"So, did you get any of that?" Phil asked Tommy.

"Yes, Phil. See, some people actually _listen_ to the teacher."

"Yeah, well..."

Tommy rolled his eyes.

"You are _so_ lucky that I'm in this class with you, Deville. You'd be so lost without me."

"You are loving this, aren't you?" Phil asked.

Tommy just grinned.

The two were in woodshop together. They were halfway through the class already and they had just started on a carpentry project. Since they had already taken the class the previous year, they didn't need much more than an overview.

"So, what are your plans after school, Tommy?" Phil asked.

Tommy hesitated. "Well, Marley had asked me the same exact thing. I think he wants me to practice with him for football season. He's really a good guy, Phil. I don't know why you don't like him."

Phil grimaced. "It's not like I don't like him, T. He just hates me."

Tommy shook his head in disbelief.

"It is so true. Have you seen him on the field during practice? He tries to kill me!"

Tommy chuckled.

"It's not funny!" Phil whined. "I'm not afraid of much, Tommy, but when that guy comes running at you, that's pretty scary."

Tommy laughed again and glanced at the clock. His insides were turning and he felt sick. He had fifteen minutes left until he was scheduled to meet Brett. But he wasn't going to back down. He was doing this for Lil. Whether she hated him or not.

"So, Phil..." Tommy started, in attempt to take his mind off of what was about to come.

"I didn't see Kimi in sixth period. I thought we had it together."

"Huh." Phil responded in awe. "I did, too. Maybe she got sick or something."

"That's too bad." Tommy stated. "I really could have used her back there. I mean, not in that sense."

Phil chuckled. "Trust me, T. I'm not worried about you using Kimi. I know you're not like that."

"Whew. Anyway, some girl was totally flirting with me. It was kind of annoying."

"Was she hot?"

"Well, she was a cutie. Not so much hot, though."

"Cute is good."

"Class..." Their teacher interrupted their conversation. "Let's start to clean up. We've got five minutes until you go home. Let's go!"

As Tommy and Phil were putting things away, Phil resumed the conversation they had started in the beginning.

"So, you gonna get together with Marley today?"

Tommy was not one to lie.

"No." He answered. "I actually made previous plans. I have to meet someone after school."

"Oh. Want me to wait for you?"

Tommy shook his head.

"Naw, man. You go on ahead with Chuckie and Kimi. I don't know how long I'll be."

Phil nodded.

About a minute later, the bell rang.

"Class dismissed!" The teacher shouted. "Enjoy the rest of your day!"

Tommy and Phil parted. One was heading off to the bus while the other was headed to face possibly a very painful confrontation.


	17. Wrong Assumption

Phil made it on the bus and greeted Lou.

He spotted Chuckie and went to sit with him.

"Hey, Chuck." Phil greeted as he sat down next to him.

"Hi, Phil." Chuckie greeted back.

"You don't happen to know where Kimi is, do you?" Phil asked as he searched the bus for her.

"I saw her in the nurse's office earlier. I think mom picked her up from school sick."

"Huh. That's odd." Phil responded. "She seemed fine this morning."

Chuckie shrugged.

As the bus started to leave the school, Phil asked Chuckie another question.

"So, do you know who Tommy's meeting after school today?"

Chuckie shook his head.

"I didn't even know he was meeting someone."

"Oh, yeah, well I asked him what he was doing after school today and he said he was meeting someone, but he didn't want me to wait for him because he didn't know how long he'd be."

Chuckie shrugged again. "I don't know who it could be."

A thought crossed Chuckie's mind. He pushed it aside.

'Naw." He thought to himself. 'He's too smart for that.'

But, the more he thought about it, the more it seemed to add up to Chuckie.

'Tommy must be doing drugs!'


	18. The Time Has Come

Tommy was waiting by the dumpsters behind the school. Brett hadn't made it yet. Tommy didn't know if he really wanted this or not. What was he going to do? Sure, he was popular. But a different type of popular than Brett was.

Tommy made out a figure coming towards him. _Brett_!

A minute later, Tommy was face to face with his opponent. Tommy was having second thoughts, but then his mind raced back to what he did to Lil. There was no turning back now.

"What's up, buddy?" Brett asked, not really seeming to care.

All of a sudden, Tommy's arm shot out in front of him and closed around Brett's neck. He spun him around and slammed him up against the dumpster.

"What the hell is your problem, you sick bastard?" Tommy hissed.

Brett's eyes were full of terror. Tommy had his grip tight around Brett's neck. Any tighter and he could have killed him if he wanted to.

"Do you seek pleasure when you go around raping teenage girls? Or was Lil the only one?"

Tommy slammed him harder against the dumpster.

"Huh? I asked you a question, dammit!"

Brett had just enough strength to take his hands and pry Tommy's grip away from his neck. Once he was free of the physical attachment, Brett collapsed on the ground. He sat there gasping for breath, while Tommy stood over him.

Once Brett had fully gained both his breath and his strength back, he stood up. He wasn't taller than Tommy. They were about the same height, so Tommy wasn't too intimidated.

Brett stood eye to eye from Tommy. His eyes were full of hate.

"I didn't do anything to her that she didn't already have coming." He laughed. "Besides, I saved her."

"From what?" Tommy snapped.

"From the streets. That girl would have been selling herself in no time. She wanted it. I could tell. The look in her eyes said it all. She wanted me to do it..."

Tommy slugged Brett in his mouth. Brett slugged him right back in the same place. Tommy reached his finger to the corner of his lip. He was bleeding. Tommy saw Brett try and take anther hit. Unfortunately, Tommy didn't see it in time and he got it right on the eye.

"Hey!" A security guard shouted as he ran over. "Break it up!"

The boys were pulled apart and reprimanded.

"Go home, you two. And don't think about coming back here to start any trouble."

"Don't worry, Tommy. She was good. She struggled a little, but she was good. Nice and tender. You should try her some time. She shouldn't mind too much. Just surprise her, though."

Tommy almost snapped again, but the security guard was still right there.

Tommy headed home and he knew that Lil would never know the trouble that he went through to justify her.


	19. Down in the Dumps

Tommy didn't get home until four-o-clock that day. His mother greeted him at the door.

"Tommy, I didn't know school got out this late."

Tommy shook his head, keeping his eyes on the ground. He didn't want his mother to see the black and blue eye he had received. He knew that she would flip out.

"I stopped at Chuckie's for about an hour to do some homework. Sorry." He mumbled as he started to make his way up the stairs.

"Well, dinner will be ready in about an hour."

"Actually, mm, I'm not that hungry. I'm just going to go upstairs for the rest of the night."

Tommy continued to go up the stairs.

"Well, okay, but it's only four."

Tommy merely nodded.

"If you change your mind, you're welcome to come downstairs." Didi told him as she made her way into the kitchen.

It was an hour and a half later and the Pickles were all eating dinner.

"Where's Tommy?" Stu asked his wife.

"He came home about four-o-clock from Chuckie's house. He went straight upstairs and told me that he was going to stay up there for the rest of the night."

Stu frowned. "He didn't want any dinner?"

"No. He seemed so down. I wonder if he's okay. Dil? Do you know if anything happened at school today?"

Dil, who had been quiet for most of his dinner, swallowed his food and shook his head.

"No. He seemed normal to me." He lied before taking another bite of his hamburger.

Dil was still pretty shook up about what Tommy had called Lil. He didn't know what had triggered his sudden change of emotions, but he knew that was unlike Tommy to speak about any girl like that, _especially_ Lil.

"UmâMom, dad? I'm not very hungry. Could I be excused?"

His parents nodded, knowing precisely that Dil was going upstairs to check on Tommy.

Dil knocked on the door of Tommy's bedroom.

"Knock, Knock." He called.

"Come in, _Dil_." Tommy said, a bit agitated.

Dil walked into Tommy's room and found him lying on his bed tossing a football in the air.

"Hey, T." Dil greeted him.

"Hey." Tommy said as he rolled his eyes.

"Umâso I was just wondering if there was something wrong. I mean, you seemed a little off today. What, with you calling Lil a"

Tommy interrupted Dil. "Are you actually going somewhere with this, or are you just here to annoy me?"

Dil sighed. "I just wanted to know if there was anything I would be able to do for you. Do you need anything?"

Tommy shook his head and sat up.

"No. I'm good."

Dil stared at his older brother for a moment before heading for the door.

"Well, if you think of anything, just let me know."

As Dil was about to walk out of the room, Tommy stopped him.

"Hey, Dil."

He turned around.

"Yeah?"

Tommy paused for a moment.

"Nothing."

Dil left Tommy's room a little distraught by the fact that Tommy wouldn't tell him what was wrong. He knew in time that he would, so he didn't feel too bad. He just had to give Tommy some time and he'd come around.

That night, when everyone else was asleep, Tommy got up from his bed. He turned on his desk lamp and looked on the top of his shelf. He took down a picture frame. Inside it was a picture of the whole gang from that past summer. They were all at the beach. Susie, Angelica, and Harold were standing in back. Phil, Kimi, Chuckie, Lil, Tommy, and Dil were kneeling in the sand in front of the others. He noticed that Kimi's arms were around both Phil and her brother. Lil had her head rested upon Tommy's shoulder. And Tommy had his arm around his little brother. They were all smiling. Tommy, personally, thought it was an excellent picture of the nine of them. He took one last look at the picture before stuffing it in his desk drawer with his other junk. At least now when he woke up in the morning he wouldn't have to see it. He wouldn't have to be reminded of how much fun they all had with each other or how much Lil actually hates him. He breathed a sigh of relief before turning out the light and hopping into bed. Today was certainly a wild first day of school. He couldn't wait to see what the day brought for him tomorrow.


	20. Phil's Blow Up

Chuckie's alarm clock woke him up at seven-o-clock, which meant that he had fifteen minutes to get to the bus. He groaned and finally forced himself up. He jumped into the shower and then woke up Kimi. The two of them made their way down to breakfast with five minutes to eat before they had to get going.

"Chuckie, are you going to help me out at the Java Lava after school today?" Chaz asked his son.

"Um, I guess so."

Chaz took a sip of his coffee. "Thanks, Chuck. That would really mean something. I don't know how I'm gonna be able to handle the shop today with Betty having her tests done at the hospital."

Kimi shot Chuckie a questioning look and he shrugged in response.

"Shouldn't you two be getting to the bus now?" Kira asked.

The kids looked at the clock and finished up their pop tarts as quick as they could. They kissed their mother and their father goodbye and ran off to the bus.

"Hey guys." Chuckie panted when they made it to the corner.

"Hey, Chuck." Tommy and Phil answered.

Angelica, Susie, and Harold were also there, as was Dil.

"So, what time is grandpa supposed to pick us up, anyway?" Angelica asked her cousins.

"I talked to him last night. He said he would try to come earlier than yesterday, but it's only the second day of school." Dil answered her.

"Oh." She paused. "I really wish I could drive my car." She mumbled.

"At least you _have_ a car." Kimi groaned.

"Oh, hey." Phil said to her. "I didn't see you. Where were you yesterday? Tommy said you weren't in sixth period."

"I know. Sorry Tommy." She said to him. "There was something that the guidance counselor wanted to discuss with me. Nothing serious. Just about some classes that they thought I might want to change. I declined though."

She looked to Tommy. "I'll be there today, though. I promise."

Tommy merely nodded to her.

"Grandpa's here!" Dil called when he saw the bus making it's way toward them.

Once Lou stopped for them, they entered the crowded bus. Chuckie and Phil sat together. They made sure that they were at least a couple seats away from where Tommy was sitting.

"So, did you look anything up on the internet?" Phil whispered to Chuckie.

Chuckie nodded.

"Yeah. The facts were pretty clear. But even though some of the facts add up, it doesn't necessarily mean that Tommy's on drugs."

"I know." Phil said. "But if he is doing drugs, then we want to help him. I mean, Tommy would be the last person that I would think was doing crack, he's always so in control. But, it could happen to anybody and I want to help him if that's the case."

Chuckie nodded again.

"Remember Phil, this stays between us. You can't tell Lil or Kimi or even Dil. This is our little secret."

"I know." Phil whispered back.

That was the end of that conversation for the rest of the bus ride. They didn't want to take any chances of Tommy overhearing.

The bus pulled in front of the school within minutes. Chuckie and Phil casually walked up to Tommy, convincing both themselves and Tommy, that there was nothing to hide.

"So...uh, should we head off to homeroom, now, T?" Phil asked, nervously.

"Yeah, sure."

"C'ya later, T!" Chuckie stated.

"C'ya."

Tommy and Phil made their way silently to their homeroom.

"Boy, Tommy, you sure look awful. You've got bags under your eyes and everything. Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah Phil. I'm fine. Thanks, though."

Phil was starting to become really concerned about his friend. He stayed after school yesterday for no apparent reason, he had a black eye and a scratch along the side of his lip, and he looked completely out of it. Phil didn't really think that Tommy was doing drugs, but what else could he be doing?

Tommy and Phil finally arrived at their homeroom. They walked into the class and sat where they sat the day before. Neither one talked very much. Lil walked into the room about five minutes after they did. She glanced at Tommy. He wasn't looking at her. Her jaw dropped once she saw Tommy's eye. She continued to the back of the room where she sat next to Leslie.

"Hey, girl!" Leslie greeted Lil.

"Hey." Lil replied, not taking her eyes off of Tommy.

'What could have happened?' She wondered.

"...Earth to Lil! Hello! Come in Lil!"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah?" She answered sheepishly.

"What's up with you? And what are you staring at, anyway."

"Nothing!" Lil answered, shifting her gaze to the floor. "Nothing at all!"

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, what are your plans after school?"

Lil thought for a second before answering.

"I made plans. I'm hanging with an old pal." Lil answered, almost sarcastically.

"Really. That's too bad. Diane and I are meeting up with Brett this afternoon. Sorry you can't be there."

"Oh. Too bad. I'm really crushed." This time Lil did answer sarcastically.

Leslie rolled her eyes and turned around in her seat. "Whatever."

"You're vocabulary is limited, isn't it?" Lil mumbled to no one in particular.

The first bell rang and Tommy was the first one out of the classroom. He didn't want to be in there anymore than he had to be.

Lil caught up to Phil before he left.

"Hey, Phil." She said as she grabbed him by the shirtsleeve.

"What the hell's your problem?" He snapped.

"I just wanted to ask you something." She said.

"Well, make it snappy."

"Um...well..."

"Spit it out already!"

"Okay, I was just wondering what was wrong with Tommy's eye? Did he get into a fight or something?"

Phil chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Lil spat.

"It's nothing. Actually, it is something. The fact that you've been a complete bitch to everyone of us, _especially_ Tommy, and now you have the nerve to ask what's wrong with him. You know, Lil, what you're expressing, a normal human being would look at as concern, but to you its just gossip. So cut out the shit, and why don't you just keep on snubbing us. We don't need you to step out of our lives and just walk in whenever it's convenient for you. SO JUST LEAVE US ALONE."

With that, Phil walked out of the classroom, leaving an astonished Lil behind.


	21. High School Drama

The morning went by fast for Tommy. He hardly concentrated on anything but his schoolwork. Lil came and left Tommy's mind a couple of times, but that was it. Before he knew it, it was already lunchtime. Tommy took his time going to the cafeteria. There wasn't anything special there, just some snobbish girls and his friends, who he really didn't feel like talking to. He came awfully close to telling the nurse he was sick so he didn't have to deal with the rest of the day. He finally decided against it. How foolish would it be to go home sick on the second day of school?

Tommy spotted Chuckie at a table. Today, Phil and Kimi had beaten Tommy there. He was the last one at the table and he managed to hear the beginning of Phil's conversation.

"Yeah, so Tommy and I are in homeroom, right? And I was on my way out of there after the bell rang, and guess who grabs my sleeve to try and talk with me?"

The gang had a stupefied look on their faces.

"Lillian!" Phil said angrily. "And you know what she had the nerve to stop me for? She hasn't talked to any of us in a month and a half, and she grabs me and, ready for this guys, she asks me if I knew what was wrong with Tommy's eye!"

Tommy almost choked when he heard Phil say that.

"The nerve! Out of all of us, she's been treating him the worse! I can't believe it!" Phil ended his conversation while shaking his head in amazement.

"So, what did you do?" Chuckie asked.

"What did I do? I'll tell you what I did, I told her off! That's exactly what I did. First of all, I don't even know why Tommy's got a black eye, so what the hell am I supposed to tell her? Second of all, why would I tell her, even if I did know? So she could spread gossip all over the school? It's not like she even cares!"

Tommy had been sitting quietly throughout Phil's whole speech. He wasn't going to say anything. He didn't even know that that had happened this morning. Where was he? Oh, yeah. He was so anxious to get out of there.

"You don't have to be too hard on her, Phil." Kimi said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Phil nearly hissed.

"Well, I'm just saying she used to be our friend and..."

"Does it look like she's our friend now? Does it look like she's even acknowledging us as human beings? She sticks up her nose everytime she passes us in the hallway. I'm her brother, for Christsakes, and she doesn't say a single word to me anymore. We don't even bicker like we used to." Phil looked at his tray sadly. "I miss my sister." He said softly.

Kimi looked a little upset.

"I'm sorry, Phil. I didn't mean to upset you or anything, but you're not the only one who lost her! She was my best friend aside from Suzie! I miss her, too! But, atleast I'm trying to make amends! As a matter of fact, we're supposed to get together this afternoon! Can anyone of you guys say that you even attempted to talk to her? Don't tell me, Phillip, that you miss her, when you haven't even tried to get through to her!"

With that, Kimi picked up her full tray and stormed off.

Chuckie and Tommy looked at a very angry Phil.

"Kimi doesn't even know what the hell she's talking about! How can she tell me that I haven't tried to get through to my own sister? Of course I have! I've tried and tried until I realized that it was no use. She doesn't want me in her life anymore, and even if I'm not okay with that, it's something that I have to deal with whether I like it or not."

Phil looked down at his lunch tray once more.

"I have to go."

Phil picked up his lunch tray and made his way as far out of the cafeteria as possible.

"Boy, Tommy, Lil is really tearing up our little group. I wouldn't be surprised if Phil and Kimi stop talking. Gosh, it would be great if things could just go back to the way they used to be."

All Tommy did was nod.

He and Chuckie left the cafeteria together and parted to go to their separate classes.

Tommy entered his fifth period algebra class. Again, he was the first one there. He sat in his assigned seat and waited for class to begin.

Within the next five minutes students piled in. Everyone who was supposed to be there was there, including Marley and Lil. Tommy wasn't too worried about being in that class anymore, as he was referring to how good it went yesterday. He didn't think that Lil would be a big problem. Unbeknownst to him, Lil was in a much happier mood than she was in during yesterday's fifth period class.

"Could anybody tell us what the square root of 289 is divided by 3 and multiplied by 27?"

Tommy raised his hand almost immediately. He was very good at math.

"Ooh. Teacher's pet got an answer!" Lil snickered with her friend.

"Thomas?"

"Um..." Tommy was starting to feel a little self-conscience with all the comments that Lil was making.

"The answer is..."

"Come on, Tommy. Spit it out. You know _everything_, don't you?" Lil interrupted.

"Actually, I don't know. Sorry."

Marley raised his hand.

"The answer is 2,601."

"That is correct, Marley."

The teacher went on teaching the lesson while Tommy went on feeling like crap.

Lil continued to make snide remarks throughout the rest of the class period. She never ceased to make a fool out of him when she had the chance. Lately, anyway.

The bell rang not a minute too soon and Tommy shot himself out of that class like a loose cannon. He wasn't looking forward to his next class, either, but atleast he didn't have to deal with Lil.

Tommy met up with Kimi in his biology class and they sat next to each other at a lab station.

"Boy, you don't know how relieved I am to see you." He whispered to her.

She smiled.

"Are you okay, anyway?" He asked her with concern, thinking back to when she stormed out of the cafeteria.

Kimi nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't like Phil talking about Lil like that. She's not really a bad person. She's just got a lot of issues going on right now. I feel kind of bad for her."

"Yeah, but, Kimi, you know that..."

At that moment, the class started and they had to make themselves quiet.

Tommy always thought that Kimi was a lot of fun to hang out with. But she was always so attentive in class. Whenever he and Lil used to have classes together they would constantly pass notes to each other, until they got into trouble.

Tommy noticed the girl Amanda in front of them. He groaned. He didn't really want to deal with her this class. He nudged Kimi.

"That's the girl who hit on me yesterday."

"Ooh." Kimi teased. "She's cute."

Tommy shrugged.

Yeah, he thought she was cute. He just didn't feel right about thinking that, though.

The class droned on and on, never seeming to end. Then, two minutes before the bell was about to ring, Amanda spun around in her seat.

"Hey, Tommy." She said flirtatiously.

"Hey." Tommy said back, rolling his eyes to Kimi.

Kimi giggled and Amanda glared at her.

"So, have you thought about my offer?"

Tommy wondered what offer she was talking about before it dawned on him.

"Yeah, I thought about it." He said casually.

"So...What do you think? You wanna give it a go?"

"I don't know..."

Tommy didn't trust his feelings. He was still hooked up on Lil, whether he liked it or not.

"Come on, Tommy." Kimi encouraged him. "A little date wouldn't hurt either one of you."

Tommy shrugged.

"I guess a date wouldn't hurt."

"Great!" Amanda grinned. She wrote down her address. "Pick me up at 7:00. Don't be late." She winked at him before walking out of the classroom as the bell rang.

"Score one for Tommy Pickles, huh?" Kimi teased.

"Yeah." Tommy laughed nervously as they made their way out of the classroom. "Look, Kimi, I'm sorry. About a couple years ago. I never meant to..."

"Um...Tommy? Could we just forget about that? I mean it's fine. Really."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for hurting you. I never wanted to."

"Thanks, Tommy."

Tommy gave Kimi a gentle hug before they finished making their separate ways to their classes.

Tommy made it to woodshop as soon as the late bell rang.

"Just in time, T!" Phil grinned.

Tommy sat next to him at their workstation.

"So, are we still finishing up our projects?" Tommy asked Phil.

"Yup. We're in _advanced_ woodshop. Remember, Tommy. We don't have to spend a week going over rules."

"Uh huh. So, what was with your blow up earlier, Phil? You don't have to get so mad at Kimi. She was only trying to defend her friend." Tommy flinched as he said that last part.

"Hey, you rhymed." Phil laughed as he tried to avoid Tommy's statement.

"I rhyme all the time. There was another one, Phil. Now why were you so angry this afternoon? You never get so mad. What was with you?"

Phil clenched his fists. "I just can't stand Lillian treating us like we're the dog crap that she has to walk all over. I don't think it's fair. I mean..."

"Phil, you should go apologize to Kimi, too."

"But, I didn't even do anything to her! She's the one who blew up at me.'

"Phil, if you want to salvage your friendship with her, you should apologize, anyway."

"Fine." Phil muttered.

The two continued their last class in silence. They didn't say anything else until the last bell rang.

"Are you coming on the bus today, Tommy?" Phil asked him.

Tommy nodded. "Yeah. I just had some business that I had to attend to yesterday. I should be on the bus from now on." Tommy answered him as if Phil should know that.

"_Sorry_." Phil snapped. "Anyway, tell your grandpa that I'm not going on the bus today. I'm going to walk with Chuckie down to the Java Lave. My mom's having some tests done at the hospital. My dad asked me to help out down there. C'ya."

Phil ran off to find Chuckie, leaving Tommy to walk to the bus himself.

Once he arrived on the bus he saw Kimi there.

"Hey, Kimi." He greeted her as he sat in the seat in behind her.

"Hey. So, are you exited about your date tonight?" Kimi asked.

"Oh, man. I haven't even thought about that. Yeah, I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

The bus starting moving.

"Did I just hear something about my baby cousin having a date?" Angelica teased.

"Angie, I'm in the tenth grade, for Christsakes. And, I might inform you that this is not my first date. I've gone on many a date before." He said with an accent.

"How corny can you get?" Angelica teased and rolled her eyes.

"So, who's this new interest?" Susie asked. "Anybody we know?"

"Her names Amanda. I'm not sure what her last name is. She was flirting with me yesterday, though. I don't know why."

Susie, Angelica, and Kimi all rolled their eyes. They all knew that Tommy was one of the hottest guys in school. Tommy wasn't just shoving it in their faces, he was just really modest. He didn't really like the attention he got from girls. Sure, he liked them, who doesn't? But enough is enough.

"Anyway, where are you taking her?" Angelica asked.

"I don't know. Probably just down to the Java Lava. Where else?"

The three girls gave themselves worrisome looks.

"Anywhere else, Tommy." Suzie commented.

"Yeah, what if Lil shows up? After all, her mother owns half of it. She'd probably torment you to no end. She's really changed, Tommy." Angelica said.

Kimi looked to the floor.

Lou stopped at Angelica's house.

"Bye, grandpa." Angelica said as she walked off the bus.

"Just, take her somewhere else, Tommy. Take her to a movie or something. I love Lil, I really do, but Angelica's right. She's changed and you don't want to subject your date to any drama if you run into her." Suzie told him.

Tommy nodded. "I guess you're right. I'll just take her to a movie tonight."

Lou stopped at the Deville's house.

"Um...Grandpa, no one is on..."

Just as he was about to say that no one was getting off there, Kimi stood up and walked off. She walked right over to Phil and Lil's house.

"Why is she going to their house?" Tommy asked. "Phil is at work and Lil isn't..."

Tommy shuddered as he thought of Kimi falling into the wrong crowd.

Susie's stop was next.

"Just, have fun on your date, Tommy. Don't stress too much."


	22. One Long Night

Kimi knocked on the front door of the Deville's home.

"Hello, Kimi. How nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you, too, Mr. Deville. Is Lil home?"

"Yes, she is. She just got home, as a matter of fact. Let me get her."

"LIL!" Howard yelled. "KIMI'S HERE!"

"She's coming." Howard smiled. "Come on in, Kimi."

Kimi walked inside the Deville's home and sat on their couch. It was so long since she last came here. As if Howard could read her mind, he said:

"So, Kimi, it's been a long time since you came around. What's new?"

Before Kimi had a chance to answer, Lil came running down the stairs.

"Da-ad! If you keep tormenting my friends, I'm not going to have any left." She teased.

Kimi and Howard both smiled.

"Hey Kimi!" Lil said as she grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs.

Lil led her to her room and shut the door.

"Whew. That was close. One more second and you would have been fried!" Lil giggled.

Kimi laughed too. But, she couldn't help but notice how skinny Lil was. She was so pretty. She had silky chestnut hair, very thick and long. She had beautiful, big hazel eyes. But, her smile was by far her best feature. She had white, straight teeth. It was no wonder guys dropped dead for her. But, Kimi still couldn't get over how thin Lil was. She was tiny.

"So, whaddaya want to do?" Lil asked Kimi, while filing her nails.

"Lil, why did you invite me over here?"

Lil looked slightly hurt. "Look, Kimi, I know I've been avoiding you guys, but in truth, I really miss you. Not "you" as in the group. I miss you."

"Lil, I don't know. I missed you too, but you've been awful mean to everybody. I don't know what's going on, but I think that you should know we're all taking this change a little hard. Especially Phil. He misses you."

"Kimi, could this conversation please be over? I really don't want to get emotional right now. Let's just have some fun. I want you to be my best friend again. I love you."

Kimi couldn't resist. Lil was her best friend, aside from Suzie. Besides, Lil was probably just apologizing within the group one by one.

"I love you too, Lil." Kimi sighed.

Lil shrieked and ran over to give Kimi a hug.

"Let's go see a movie." Lil suggested. "My treat!"

Kimi was so exited she and Lil were finally friends again, she didn't even think about Tommy.

Meanwhile..............................................

"Tommy! It's six- fifty- two! What time do you have to meet your date?" Didi shouted up the stairs.

"Crap!" Tommy said to himself. "Actually, mom, she wanted me to pick her up, but seeing as I don't drive, I think that makes you the designated driver." Tommy shouted back down to her.

"Well, you better get a move on! I don't have all day. What time?"

Tommy ran down the stairs.

"Now." He said as he grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

Didi rolled her eyes and followed her oldest son out to the car.

"So, do you know where this girl lives?" Didi asked as they started to drive.

"Yeah. I have it written down on this piece of paper. She lives on 74 Maplewood Dr."

"That's across town Tommy!" Didi exclaimed in aggravation.

"Mother, don't you want me to have dates in high school? I am completely shocked that you would-"

"All right! I'm going, Tommy."

Tommy smiled. He knew just the right buttons to push.

While Tommy and Didi were on their way to pick up Amanda, Kimi and Lil were getting ready for the movies themselves.

"The movie starts at seven-twenty, Lil!" Kimi shrieked.

"So, what's your point?"

"It's already seven-o-clock, and we have nothing to wear!"

"Okay, okay. We just have to pick out the right outfits. You first, Kimi. Lets see, let's see..." Lil's voice faded as she rummaged through her closet.

"Voila!" She grinned as she held up a dark green, sparkly halter-top accompanied with a pair of blue bell-bottoms. "Hurry up and change in the bathroom. I already know what I'm wearing."

Kimi scurried off to change while Lil did so herself in her own room.

Once they were both dressed, Kimi in her outfit and Lil in a pair of tight, black leather pants and a pink spaghetti strap tank, they finished up by doing each other's hair and make up.

"I really miss doing this with you, Lil." Kimi told her. "We have so much fun together."

Lil laughed. "Yeah, I know. Like the time we made over Chuckie into Chongo!" They laughed as they reminisced.

"LIL! KIMI! IT'S SEVEN-FIFTEEN! YOU BETTER GET A MOVE ON IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO DRIVE YOU THERE!" Howie yelled up the stairs to the girls.

"COMING, DAD!" Lil yelled back. "Come on, Kimi. Let's show off our stuff."

Lil threw Kimi a sweater and took one herself. She would be dead if her dad caught them leaving the house the way they looked.

Kimi giggled as they made their way down stairs.

"It's about time." Howard told them. "Let's go!"

Howard drove the girls down the block and dropped them off.

"What time do you want me to pick you two girls up?"

"Ten." Lil said.

"Fine. Have fun." He told them as he drove away.

The girls stood in line for their tickets.

"Which movie are we seeing, again?" Kimi asked Lil.

"Resident Evil: Apocalypse." Lil told her. "It was the only horror movie that I could find playing."

Kimi looked worried. "Lil? Isn't that rated R?"

"Crap!" Lil shouted. "I forgot. So, what, though? We'll pass as eighteen year olds."

Kimi shrugged. "Whatever you say."

Lil and Kimi finally made it to the ticket booth.

"Could I have two tickets for Resident Evil: Apocalypse?" Lil asked the young teller politely.

"_Excuse me_, but do you have any ID?" The girl asked rather snottily.

"Shoot! Kimi, we must have left our ID at home."

"Sorry, but you can't see that movie without parent consent."

Lil rolled her eyes. "Give us two tickets to Cellular, then."

The girl abided and Kimi and Lil made their way into the theater. The previews were just starting when they entered. They decided to sit in the back.

About five minutes later, the lights dimmed and the movie started.

"Omigosh. I cannot believe they wanted ID for us to go see that movie." Kimi heard a girl comment.

"I know, seriously." A boy replied.

Kimi gulped. The couple sat in the row in front of them, more toward the right.

"Lil." Kimi whispered. "I'm gonna go get some popcorn."

Lil just nodded. She was really getting into the movie.

Kimi got up. She stopped at the row in front of her.

"Tommy." She hissed. Tommy was startled.

"Kimi?" She nodded.

"I need to talk to you."

Tommy apologized to his date and went out into the hallway.

"What's the big idea?" He asked her. "Are you spying on me or something? Did you follow me here?"

"I'm here with Lil, Tommy. We were sitting in the row behind you when you two decided show up. I just thought you might want to move before Lil knew you were here."

"Well, thanks. I guess we should."

"No problem." Kimi said before she walked back into the theater.

Tommy followed her and whispered to Amanda that they were going to move closer front.

"Did you get the popcorn?" Lil asked Kimi when she returned.

"Um...they were all out. Sorry!" Kimi whispered.

Throughout the rest of the movie, there was silence between Kimi and Lil and Amanda and Tommy.

Once the credits started rolling, Kimi tried to stall Lil as much as possible. She was buying time for Tommy and Amanda to get out of there.

"So, did you like the movie?"

"Yeah, I liked it." Lil answered Kimi.

"Yeah, it was really good, wasn't it?"

"_Yeah_."Lil said again. "Now, quit blocking the row. It's 9:00 and I want to hit the mall before my dad comes."

Kimi finally relented after she saw that they were the last ones left in the theater.

"Okay, come on." Kimi said as she grabbed Lil's arm and dragged her out of there.

While the girls decided to hit the mall, Tommy and Amanda decided to get something to eat.

"So..." Amanda started.

"So..." Tommy repeated.

The two of them had attempted to make a conversation, to no avail. They were seated at a café, sharing a bowl of french fries.

"So...are you signing up for football this year, Tommy?"

Tommy nodded.

"Right. Okay, so who was that girl that you were sitting with in biology class? You seem kind of close to her."

"You mean Kimi? Oh, she's one of my best buds. She's totally cool."

"Yeah, she seems it. Why did she want us to move our seats?"

Tommy wanted the questions to stop right there.

"Um...she was just there with a girl I used to be friends with. If she saw us there, she would've thrown popcorn or something at us."

Amanda giggled. "Sounds like she likes you."

"Far from it!" Tommy said. "She hates my guts. She probably used to like me, but totally not anymore!"

Tommy saw her giggle and threw a french fry at her. She shrieked and threw one back.

As the Tommy and Amanda continued their innocent flirting, Lil and Kimi were running out of shopping time.

"Wow. It's 9:50, won't your dad be waiting for us?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah, I guess we should be getting back. C'mon." The two of them made their way back in front of the movie plaza. Sure enough, there was Howie waiting in the car for them.

"Great." Lil muttered. "He's early."

Lil popped into the front seat while Kimi sat in the back.

"How was the movie?" Howie asked them.

"It was good." Kimi replied.

Lil was silent.

"Are we dropping you off at your house, Kimi, or are you spending the night?" Howie asked.

"Well...um...I wasn't planning on-"

"She's sleeping over!" Lil said excitedly.

She turned around in her seat and looked pleadingly at Kimi.

"I guess I'm spending the night." Kimi said as Lil grinned.

"Why don't you call your parents? We can drop you at your house to grab your stuff and then bring you to our house."

Lil gave Kimi her cell phone and she called her parents.

"_Hello? Mom? Can I sleep over Lil's?"_

"_All right. Uh huh. Thank you. Bye."_

"She said yes." Kimi said as she gave the cell phone back to Lil.

Howie drove to the Finster's house. Kimi ran inside her house to get her clothes. She packed a set of clothes for tomorrow, some pajamas, and grabbed a pillow.

On her way down the hallway, she ran into Chuckie.

"Hey, Chuck." She said as she continued down the hall.

"Kimi, where are you going?"

"I'm sleeping over Lil's house." She shouted from the other end of the hallway. She stopped dead when Phil opened the bathroom door.

"Oh, well that works out well, then. Phil's sleeping over here."

"Have fun." Phil said coldly to Kimi.

"Phil!" Kimi said as she grabbed his arm. He tried to shake her off. "What is wrong with you? Why can't I sleep I have a sleep over with your sister? You're having one with my brother and I don't mind."

"Yeah, well, Chuckie hasn't been a complete bitch to us. Lil has. She's changed, Kimi. She doesn't like you. She never will. She changed and there's no changing back. She's a bit-"

Before Phil could finish his sentence, he felt a sharp pain across his face. He looked at Kimi.

"Don't you _ever_ say that about her again. I don't care if she's your sister or not. She's still the same person, she's just dealing with a lot of stuff right now."

"KIMI! MR. DEVILLE IS WAITING FOR YOU. HURRY UP!" Her mother shouted to her.

"COMING!" Kimi shouted back. She looked to Chuckie, who was now standing with Kimi and Phil. "Goodnight, Chuckie." She said to him as she ran down the stairs. She kissed her mother and her father and ran out to the car.

"Ready?" Lil asked her.

"Ready." Kimi replied.

Howie drove them all to their house.

"Now, your mother is in her room sleeping. She's had a hard day, so just remember to be quiet." The girls nodded and they all got out of the car.

Meanwhile................................

It was pretty late. Tommy and Amanda were walking on the sidewalk. They decided it would be nice to walk home. Amanda attempted to hold Tommy's hand repeatedly, but Tommy kept taking it away, pretending to flick something out of his hair of shoo away a fly.

"So, did you have fun, tonight?" Tommy asked her.

She nodded. "It was nice."

They both stood still. Amanda went up to Tommy and tried to kiss him. He spun around.

"Well, we better be getting you home before your parents begin to worry."

They walked in silence for a while before Amanda spoke again.

"Who is she?" She asked Tommy softly.

Tommy was a little puzzled. "Who's who?"

"Tommy, there's got to be another girl. I mean, you won't let me hold your hand, you won't kiss me, and let's face it, we're in high school, it's not like it's your first."

Tommy nervously ran a hand through his hair. "What do you mean? There is no other girl. I'm on a date with you."

"Tommy, I'm not stupid. I know who it is."

Tommy laughed, thinking that she was going to say Kimi.

"It's Lil."

Tommy stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?"

"It's obvious. I mean, the way you talk about her-"

"I told you that she hates me! Where do you get the fact that I like her when I tell you she hates me?"

"C'mon, Tommy." Amanda said as they started walking again. "You blush when you mention her name, there's obviously a spark between you. You have so much history together. I know that you like her."

Amanda turned into a walkway.

"And, I won't cry or nothing-you know, over the fact that you like another girl- if you do me one little favor."

"And what is that favor?" Tommy asked skeptically.

"Set me up with Mark Fledger. The quarter back on your football team. He is soooo cute."

Tommy laughed. "I think that can be arranged."

"Well, thanks for a good night." Amanda told him and she stood on her front step. "And I'm sorry about this. I just can't go with a guy who's hooked up on another girl. You understand, right?"

Tommy nodded. "Absolutely." He joked.

"And, you'll eventually get over me?"

Tommy laughed. "I think I'll manage."

Tommy kissed her on the cheek before saying good night and walking away.

"Tommy?" She called softly.

"Yeah?"

"Don't give up on Lil, okay? You never know when she might realize that she's got a prince right under her nose."

Tommy walked to the end of her walkway. He was on the other side of town. He called his mom to ask her if she could pick him up.

Back to Lil and Kimi..............................................

Lil laid on her bed as Kimi was setting up a place for herself on the floor.

"Are you sure you don't want the bed?" Lil asked sincerely.

"You know, Lil, everytime I sleep over you ask me the same thing. I like to sleep on the floor."

"I know, I know. I just feel bad about making you sleep on the floor."

"You're not making me, Lil. I chose to."

"True. Well, listen, I'm gonna go brush my teeth now. Don't touch anything in my room, okay?"

Kimi nodded and Lil left to go brush her teeth.

As Kimi was lying on her sleeping bag, she noticed something on Lil's desk. She stood up to take a look. What she saw made her gasp. Lil was taking weight loss pills!

'No wonder she's so skinny!' Kimi thought.

Kimi heard footsteps coming toward the door. She jumped into her sleeping bag and threw the covers over her head. She pretended to be asleep.

"Omigosh, Kimi guess what-"

Lil noticed Kimi was sleeping.

"She's always out like a light." Lil said to herself. She turned off the light and went to sleep herself.

Kimi was able to salvage her friendship with Lil. She did the one thing that Tommy didn't do. She kept her mouth shut. She know Lil would get angry with her if she told her that she knew about the pills. She was going to find a way to help her friend, she just didn't know how, yet.


	23. Wrongly Accused

The next morning was Saturday. After Phil had calmed down a bit Friday night, they talked about Tommy. They came to a conclusion that they would confront him about his drug problem. They had to get him to realize that he had a problem, first of all.

Phil and Chuckie woke up. They had breakfast, each took a shower, and they got dressed.

"It's now or never." Phil told Chuckie as they sat on his bed.

Chuckie nodded. "I'll call him."

Chuckie dialed the number.

"_Hello. Dil? Hi, this is Chuckie. Is Tommy there?"_

There was a long pause.

"Hi, Tommy. Phil is over and we were wondering if you could stop by? Uh huh. Yup. Okay. Alright. Bye."

"So..." Phil said.

"So, he's on his way."

Phil took a breath. "This is gonna be hard, Chuck. You up for it?"

Chuckie nodded again. "If it'll help him, I'm ready."

The two friends sat on the bed, preparing for a confrontation that could change their lives.

Fifteen minutes later, Kira called to Chuckie.

"CHUCKIE! TOMMY'S HERE!"

"SEND HIM UPSTAIRS!" Chuckie shouted back.

A moment later, the sound of footsteps could be heard outside the door.

"Knock, Knock." Tommy said as he tapped on the door.

"Come in." Chuckie said.

"So, what's up?" Tommy asked as he sat down at Chuckie's desk.

"Um....Phil and I have to talk to you about something."

Noticing the seriousness in Chuckie's voice and the solemn look on Phil's face, Tommy began to get concerned.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a shaky voice. "Is everything okay?"

"Actually, Tommy, it's not." This time it was Phil who spoke. "Look, we didn't call you over here to reprimand you or anything, we called you over here because we're your friends and we don't want to see you get hurt."

Tommy was confused as ever.

"Yeah, and drugs are a very dangerous thing, Tommy. We don't want you to get yourself-"

Chuckie was cut off by Tommy's laughter.

Chuckie and Phil looked at each other.

Tommy managed to speak after he finished laughing.

"You guys seriously think I'm on drugs?"

The boys nodded. "C'mon, Tommy. It's obvious. Why did you stay after school on Thursday? Where did you get the black eye and swollen lip? Why do you always look so tired all of a sudden?" Phil asked.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Tommy protested. "It doesn't mean I'm on drugs, anyway."

"What about what you told me at lunch time the other day?" Chuckie asked. "You said you had to beat the crap out of Brett. He must have been selling you the drugs, right?" Chuckie was starting to get worked up.

"No, you guys have it all wrong! I wasn't meeting him for drugs! I had to meet him for another matter. I swear on my life!"

Tommy could tell they weren't buying it.

"Denial, denial." Phil chanted.

"You know what Phil? There's something you should know anyway. It's about your sister and it should explain to you about the black eye and why I stayed after the other day." Tommy finally brought himself to tell Phil the truth. He knew it wasn't something he wanted to hear, but he needed to.

"Phil..."


	24. True Confessions

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Phil shouted, rampaging around in Chuckie's room. "That sonuvabitch! Where the hell is he Tommy!"

Tommy just finished telling Phil what happened to Lil. He and Chuckie were trying their best to calm him down.

"Phil! Phil, calm down! Your lucky my parents aren't here!" Chuckie yelled.

"How the hell could you keep this from me, Tommy? You knew for all this time that my sister was raped and you kept it to yourself? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Look, Phil, your sister didn't even tell me, I read her diary. Plus, I knew you'd totally freak if I did tell you. Lil hates me now. I didn't want to jeopardize anyone else's friendship with her by telling you guys what happened. The only reason she's avoiding you guys is because she doesn't want to talk to me." Tommy sighed. "I'm really sorry, Phil."

Phil sat down on Chuckie's bed and wiped his face with his hands.

"Phil, the reason I stayed after school the other day was because I told Brett to meet me there. That's how I got the black eye. Trust me, Phil, it hurt me just as much to think of Lil being used that way."

"Wow. I can't believe that she went through something that serious. Now maybe I understand where she's coming from."

There was a long pause before another word was said.

"I'm gonna go home, now. I have to think things through."

Phil left Chuckie's house. Chuckie looked to Tommy, anger building in his eyes.

"I can't believe you, Tommy." Chuckie said, as calm as he was able to in this situation. "You lied to me, Tommy, you lied right to my face! I asked you the day of Phil and Lil's birthday party if there was anything wrong! You looked me square in the face and told me that if there was anything wrong with any of our friends, you would tell me! That must have been the day you found out! I can't believe this!"

"Now, Chuckie, let me explain!" Tommy pleaded.

Chuckie looked at Tommy with an expression pain and anger.

"Explain what, Tommy? Explain the fact that our friendship isn't as strong as I thought it was? I care about Lil, too! It's really painful to know that I can't even trust my best friend in the world when I ask him if one of my friend's is hurt."

"How do you think I felt Chuckie?" Tommy was now shouting. "This happened a year ago and Lil wasn't even able to tell me herself."

"Well, she shouldn't have told you first, anyway. She should have told the police, or her parents, or even Phil! How do you think Phil feels? Phil and Lil used to have a nice relationship until you decided to step in and play 'big brother' to everyone. He feels left out, Tommy. And he's got you to thank for that!"

Tommy felt his face getting hot. Was all this true? Was what Chuckie was saying actually true?

"I have to go." Tommy walked out of Chuckie's room without a single glance back. What made it worse was the fact that Chuckie didn't even try to stop him. Whenever they get into a fight, Chuckie always stops him to talk things out. This time he just let Tommy go.

Tommy walked the streets. He didn't go home he really didn't feel like it. Instead, he decided to go to the park. He sat on the park bench and watched the people around him. It was a warm day out, so he figured he would be there for a while.

Meanwhile.............................................

Phil was walking down the street towards his house when he bumped into somebody.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Phil?" Phil looked up into the face of Kimi.

"Hey, Kimi." He said. "Where are you going?"

"To my house. I'm coming back from your house, _remember_?" Kimi's voice was cold, relieving the harsh words of the previous night.

"About that, Kimi, I'm sorry. I was out of line. Lil is my sister and I never should have said that about her. I'm sorry that I offended you."

Kimi was speechless. She was not expecting an apology from Phil. Especially not one so heart felt.

"It's okay." Kimi said softly.

"Is Lil home?" Phil asked. "I kinda need to talk to her."

Kimi nodded. "Yeah, she's home. I think she's planning on going out, though."

Phil smiled. "Thanks Kimi." He said as he planted a kiss on her cheek and ran off.

Kimi smiled back.

Phil ran into the house. His mother was still resting and his father was taking over her place at the Java Lava. He read the note.

Phil walked silently up the stairs, as not to disturb his mother.

He knocked on Lil's door. He heard her voice from the other side of the door.

"_Let me call you back, Leslie, but those plans sound really good. See you later."_

"Come in." Lil called.

Phil opened the door and stepped in her room.

"What do _you_ want?" She grimaced.

"I want to talk to you Lil."

Phil closed the door and sat on her bed.

"Make it quick, Phil. I'm not in the mood to be screamed at by you."

Phil's voice was soft when he spoke. "Lil, you know you can always tell me anything, right?"

"That's funny, Phil, the last thing I remember you telling me is to leave you alone."

"Lil, you've been part of this gang forever. So, for you to just up and stop talking to us is really hard. I love you, Lil. You're my sister and I care about you."

Lil was sitting on her bed, rolling her eyes. "Do you have a point, Phil?"

"My point is, Tommy told me what happened to you. I know he had no right to look at your diary, but I think it was for the best."

Lil stared at Phil, open-mouthed.

"Who else knows?" She asked softly.

"Just Chuckie. Lil it's nothing for you to be ashamed of. It's Brett who should be ashamed. I mean-"

Before Phil could finish, Lil started to cry.

"Lil, what's wrong?" Phil asked his sister with concern.

"I can't believe I let him do that to me! Am I that low?"

Phil let his sister bury her head in his shoulder.

"Absolutely not! Lil, he's the one that's low. If he's able to live with himself after he did that to you, then he's nothing more than a slime ball. He deserves to be thrown in jail, and you can do that."

Phil was able to feel how fragile and skinny Lil was when he put his arm around her.

"Lil, I think there's something else you should know."

Lil looked at him, her eyes red and her face stained with tears.

"Tommy took a punch at Brett the other day after school. That's how he got his black eye. He did it for you. I don't know if he wanted me to tell you that, but that's what happened. Lil, he cares about you. Whether you like it or not, we all do. We always will."

Lil gave her brother a weak smile. "Thanks Phil."

Phil gave Lil a tight hug before he stood up. As he went to open the door, he turned around.

"Lil?"

"Huh."

"I think you need to talk to Tommy. For both of your cases."

With that, Phil left her room, leaving an overwhelmed Lil sitting on her bed. She picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Leslie? Listen, there's something else I have to do tonight. I won't be able to go shopping with you guys. Sorry."

Lil hung up the phone. She laid on her bed. She thought about what Phil had said. She smiled at the thought of Tommy Pickles taking a punch at Brett for her. Lil jumped up and ran across the hallway.

"Phil, if mom asks, I'm at Tommy's." Phil smiled as his sister ran down the stairs and grabbed her coat.

Lil took her time going to Tommy's house. For some reason she didn't think he'd be home on a Saturday afternoon. She stopped at Angelica's house.

Lil knocked on the door.

"Hi Mr. Pickles!" Lil said cheerfully. "Is Angelica home?"

"Sure. She and Suzie are upstairs. Come on in and I'll get her."

Lil walked into Angelica's home. She looked around. It wasn't often that she came to Angelica's house. It was very neat and well kept.

Angelica came skipping down the stairs.

"Who is it daddy?"

"See for yourself."

Angelica walked into the living room. Her eyes nearly fell out of her sockets at the sight of Lil sitting there.

"What do _you_ want?" She asked rather snottily.

Lil looked slightly embarrassed.

"Tommy isn't here, Lil. So why don't you go find someone else to harass." Angelica said that so coldly, it sent shivers up Lil's back.

"I actually have to talk to you about something." Lil told her, feeling the tears pricking the corner of her eyes.

"You're not to good to talk to me?" Angelica asked sarcastically.

"I'm serious, Angelica. I wouldn't have come here if I didn't. Can I please talk to you?"

Angelica rolled her eyes. Just as she was about to make another snide remark, Suzie interrupted her.

"ANGELICA! HURRY UP!"

"You better make it quick and snappy." Angelica told Lil as she started up the stairs to her room, beckoning Lil to follow.

Angelica and Lil stepped into Angelica's room and shut the door.

"What took you so long, Angelica?" Suzie asked. "Lil?"

Lil nodded.

"What is she doing here?"

"She said she had to talk to me about something." Angelica said, rolling her eyes once more.

Lil looked hurt. Was that the way she treated everyone? Is this just a taste of her own medicine?

"Angelica, I came to you for advice. I remember when you went out with Mark last year. I remember how he used to treat you and what he tried to do to you."

"Do you have a point to this story, Lil, or are you just _trying_ to bring back bad memories?" Angelica snapped.

"Angelica, what did he _do_ to you?" Lil asked.

"_Excuse me_? I don't see how that is any of your business! You avoid all of us for two months and now you start talking to me to see what my boyfriend did to me! How dare you!" Angelica shouted.

"Angelica! Calm down! She should have a reason, shouldn't you, Lil?" Suzie intervened.

"Angelica, I don't really want to tell you what happened to me, but something did. I just wanted to know if he ever tried anything to you, and if he did, what did you do?"

"I'm sorry, Lil, but unless you can tell me what happened to you, I'm not going to tell you anything. There is not an explanation big enough to justify how you treated us."

"I know that this isn't my conversation, but I think that if you want to salvage any relationships with any of your friends, you have to start by telling us what happened and what changed you." Suzie stated matter of factly.

"Did nobody hear me? There is no explanation for the way she's been treating us! I don't care what she went –"

"I was raped, okay! Brett raped me!" Lil started to cry again. She was really hoping she didn't have to tell anybody else that. It wasn't bad enough having Phil, Tommy, and Chuckie thinking she was a slut, but she had to go ahead and tell Angelica and Susie, too.

"What?" Angelica hissed.

"Did I just hear that right?" Suzie replied.

"It was last year and he took me out for my birthday. He started to get physical and I told him to stop. He didn't though. I swear, you guys, I didn't want it to happen. I know you must think I'm some, some prostitute or something-"

Lil was interrupted by Suzie giving her a hug. Lil buried her head in her shoulder and cried. After getting over the shock, Angelica joined the hug.

"I'm sorry, Lil. I had no idea." She murmured.

The three girls hugged and cried there for a long time.

Finally, Angelica broke away.

"No, Lil. Mark never raped anything or me like that. I stopped it before it got to far." Angelica was trying her best to be sincere, but what she just said made Lil feel even worse. It made her feel like she wanted it to happen because she wasn't able to stop it like Angelica did.

"Thanks, you guys. I just wanted to know what I should do, I guess. I mean, I've-"

"Have you gone to the police?" Suzie asked.

"No, but-"

"Lil! What if you weren't the only one he did this to! We could have rapist walking the streets!" Angelica cried.

"I know! I mean, it happened last year, but I was too ashamed to tell anybody. Then Tommy read my diary and he knew. That's why I started to be such a bitch. I mean, I figured he told all of you guys, so I thought that you would all think that I was some type of a dirty slut or-"

"Lil! First of all, you should know Tommy better than that. You know he would never gossip, especially about something so personal. Second of all, you should know us better than that! Do you really think that we'd think that you wanted to get raped? All kidding aside, I'm seriously insulted that you think of us that way!" Angelica reprimanded.

Lil looked at the floor. Her tears were starting to trickle down her cheeks again.

"I know. That was an awful thing to think. Could you guys forgive me?"

Suzie and Angelica looked at each other.

"In a heartbeat." Susie told her before she and Angelica wrapped her into another hug.

Lil stayed over Angelica's house for dinner. The girls all decided that the right thing to do was to go down to the police station the next afternoon and file a report.

"It's seven-o-clock, Lil. Suzie's spending the night. Do you want to?"

Lil shook her head. "I didn't realize how late it was. I have something I have to do."

Lil grabbed her coat off of the floor and headed for the door.

"Thanks you guys." She said as she opened the door.

"No problem. We love you, Lil." Lil smiled at Angelica's words.

"I love you, too." Lil said as she ran down the stairs. She said goodbye to Mr. And Mrs. Pickles and left their house.

"Next stop, Tommy's house." Lil said to herself as she started her short walk to the other Pickles' house.


	25. A Night of Passions

Lil knocked on the door of Tommy's house.

Didi answered the door.

"Hello, Lil! How nice to see you!"

"Hi, Mrs. Pickles. Is Tommy around?"

Didi frowned. "He hasn't been home all day. I think he went over Chuckie's house. He should be back anytime now, seeing as he isn't sleeping over. Why don't you come in and wait in his room?"

Lil followed Didi into the house.

"We just finished eating dinner. Did you eat yet, sweetie?"

Lil nodded. "I actually ate over Angelica's house."

"Oh! Wonderful. DIL!" Didi called.

Momentarily, Dil showed up beside his mother.

"Why don't you bring Lil upstairs? She's going to wait until Tommy comes home."

"Okey-dokey, mom. Come on Lil." Dil dragged Lil up the stairs and took her into Tommy's room. But Dil didn't leave right away like Lil thought he would.

"Um...Dil?" Lil asked, her voice as sweet as ever.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you going to leave?"

"Do you want me to?" Dil asked her.

"No, it's just, I'm surprised you haven't left. Aren't you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Everyone else is. I mean, I've been a complete witch to everyone."

"Lil, you haven't really been that bad to me and whatever brought about the changes, I'm sure it was for a reason. People don't just change and snub their friends just because. Anyway, I'm not mad at you, but I think that Tommy might be."

Lil stared at Dil. He was always so sweet and understanding. That's just who he was.

"Thanks Dil." Lil said softly.

"No prob. But I do have to leave now. I have a space alien movie marathon to watch with my dad. C'ya."

"It is Saturday night. I hope you have fun Dil." Lil laughed.

Dil left Lil alone sitting on Tommy's bed. It was already seven-twenty. So, Lil decided to make herself comfortable.

At about eight-o-clock, she heard the front door open and slam shut. She heard Didi's voice.

"Tommy! Where were you? You're filthy!"

"Sorry mom. I was at the park playing football with Marley."

The next thing Lil heard were footsteps stomping up the stairs. She saw the doorknob turn and a very sweaty looking Tommy step into his room.

'Boy, I never realized how hot he is!' Lil said to herself as he took of his shirt. His hair was matted down due to the sweat.

It was dark in Tommy's room. He turned around at the sound of Lil's cough.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her, not really cold, but not friendly either.

"Is that the way everyone's greeting me now?" She half teased.

Tommy stared at her. "I asked you what you were doing in my room, Lil." Lil felt her stomach flutter. She never felt so attracted before.

"I was...actually...um-"

"C'mon, Lil. When was the last time you were at a loss for words?"

Lil walked over towards Tommy and sat on his bed. He was tossing a football in the air.

"Phil told me what you did." Lil said softly. "I guess I just wanted to thank you for it."

Tommy sat down next to her on the bed.

"I don't get you Lil. I mean, we used to get each other so well. I really thought that we might have something going. I don't know. I just thought that you would atleast tell _someone_ what happened to you." Tommy's voice was now soft as well.

"I know, Tommy. I just didn't want anyone thinking I wanted him to do that to me. I really didn't want him to Tommy. I tried to make him stop, I swear I did!" Lil was forcing the emotion inside of her to stay bottled up. She did not want to have a breakdown in front of Tommy.

Tommy cupped Lil's face in his hands. "Look at me, Lil."

"I can't." She told him.

"Yes you can. Look at me." Lil looked into Tommy's face.

"You and I both know that you didn't ask for this to happen. Brett is a sick pig. He never should have done that to you. And, no matter what happens, I'll make sure that he never does it to you again."

"Tommy-"

"Sshhhh." Tommy hushed her. "Don't say anything."

Tommy leaned in close to Lil. Lil was sweating like mad. She could feel his breath on her face. She could practically taste him. She never realized how much she wanted this to happen until now.

Tommy's lips closed in on Lil's. His fingers swept through her hair and his other arm held her back in support.

After what felt like an eternity, they pulled apart.

"First kiss." Lil breathed.

Tommy nodded, his eyes intent on Lil's face. He pulled her in for another kiss. This time, it was a little more aggressive, but still gentle. Tommy pulled Lil on top of his lap. He laid back on his bed and pulled Lil on top of him.

"Tommy-"Lil managed to breath.

Tommy interrupted her with another kiss. He started to unbutton her shirt.

"Tommy, I don't know if this is-"

Tommy looked at her with his gorgeous eyes.

"Whatever you want, Lil." He whispered. "We'll go at your pace."

Lil nodded. Tommy smiled and continued to undo her shirt. He wasn't going to be like Brett. If Lil wanted him to stop, he would stop.

Tommy and Lil spent the whole night in Tommy's room and in his bed. That was the night that Tommy lost his virginity and Lil felt completely safe in someone else's arms.


	26. More Revelations

Lil woke up at seven-o-clock the next morning. She looked to Tommy and noticed he was still sleeping. She picked up her clothes and silently got dressed. As far as she knew, nobody knew she had spent the night.

Once Lil was dressed, she put something on the bureau and crept out the window. She began to walk home. As she walked, she didn't think about much. She thought about the homework she still had to do and her room she had to tidy up. She kept her mind on anything but the previous night.

Lil reached her house and entered her bedroom the same way she left Tommy's. Through the window. Once she was safely inside her room, she ruffled her covers a little and jumped into the shower. She atleast wanted to make it look like she slept there last night.

Lil finished her shower, put on clean clothes and went downstairs. Her parents and her brother were still sleeping. So, Lil decided to make breakfast and set up the dining room table for them. She made some eggs, toast, and threw in some bacon. She poured a glass of orange juice for Phil and made coffee for her parents. Once she was done setting the table and serving the food on the plates, she ran upstairs. It was eight-thirty, which wasn't too early. She knocked on her parent's door and told them that breakfast was ready. Then she told Phil the same thing.

Lil sat down at her chair and silently waited for the rest of her family to come downstairs. When her mother came down, Lil couldn't help but notice how tired and sick she looked. She ignored it. She knew she was just having a bad day.

"Wow, Lil." Her father exclaimed. "You really went all out, didn't you?"

Lil blushed. "Well, it's the least I could do after the way I've treated you guys. I hardly ever eat with you guys anymore."

Betty gave her daughter a weak smile. "That's my girl."

Lil watched as her parents and her brother ate their breakfast. She herself didn't have too much on her plate. Just enough to make her parents think she was eating something.

"Mmm. That was filling." Lil said. "I can hardly eat the rest."

She looked over to Phil who was wolfing down his breakfast.

"Do you want the rest of mine, Phil?"

Phil nodded and grabbed her plate. Lil smiled and got up to start the dishes.

Betty and Howard had finished their breakfast soon after Lil and began to get ready to get to work.

"You pups be good. Your dad and I are going to work at the Java Lava. It's Sunday so it should be pretty crowded. If you kids need anything just walk down, okay?" Betty's voice was hoarse when she spoke. The twins watched as their parents left.

"So, where were you last night?" Phil asked his sister as he helped her finish off the dishes.

"What do you mean, _where was I_?" Lil snapped.

"You know what I mean. Did you spend the night at Tommy's house?"

Lil didn't look at Phil.

"You did, didn't you?" Phil sighed.

"Your lucky, Lil. When dad asked where you were I had to tell him you were over Kimi's house. Don't ever do that again."

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" Lil questioned.

"Your brother. Tommy's a good guy. I don't want to see him get hurt."

Phil walked out of the kitchen and went outside, leaving Lil alone in the house.

Before long, the telephone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, Lil?"_

"This is she. Who is this?"

"_This is Tommy." _

It was so long since she spoke to him over the phone she had forgotten how he sounded over it.

"Wh-What's up Tommy?" Lil was a little nervous.

"I just called you tell you that you left a note on my bureau. It just has twenty scribbled on it. Do you need it for anything or could I throw it out?"

Lil paused before she answered him.

"That's for you, Tommy." She said softly.

She heard Tommy laugh over the phone. "I don't know what you mean, Lil. I know how to spell. What's the deal?"

"That's not what I mean, Tommy. It's for last night." She interrupted him.

"_Excuse me?"_

"What, is that too much or something? I have to make a profit somehow."

Lil didn't hear anything but silence on the other line for a long time.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Tommy broke the deafening silence.

"Please tell me that I misinterpreted you and you're not doing what I think you're doing."

"Well, I don't know what you think I'm doing. I just work like everyone else. It's called a _job_, Tommy. Does it really matter what kind of job it is, as long as I get paid?"

"Lil, you cannot be prostituting yourself. It isn't fair and it isn't right."

"Life isn't fair Tommy. So what? Since when did anybody care about how fair they treated me?"

"I care. Not only are you not being fair to yourself, your not being fair to anyone else."

"Who am I not being fair to? My parents? My friends? My clients?"

"_That's all I was to you last night? I'm just a client to you?"_

Lil didn't answer him for a while.

"Tommy, it's a job. I didn't mean to-"

"I really can't hear anymore of this, Lil. I have to go."

Tommy hung up on Lil. And Lil, once again felt the tears pricking the corner of her eyes.


	27. A Traumatic Day

Two weeks passed. Lil still avoided her old friends, everyone except Kimi and Phil. She knew that Tommy didn't tell anybody about what had happened between them. He would have been two embarrassed and ashamed. Lil certainly knew that he didn't tell anyone about her "job".

"Lillian Deville, please report to the guidance office immediately. Thank you."

Lil was in second period when she heard the announcement. She rolled her eyes and stood up with her backpack in hand.

"Will we be expecting you back, Miss Deville?" Her teacher asked.

Lil shrugged. "I know as much as you do."

Lil left the classroom and made her way to the guidance office, clueless as to why she was being called down there.

"Hello, Lillian." Her guidance counselor greeted her with a fake smile.

"Hey." Lillian returned the false smile.

Mrs. Morrow, which was her name, gestured for Lil to follow her in her office. Mrs. Morrow sat herself behind her desk while Lil sat on her couch.

"So, Lillian, there seems to be a matter that I was asked to take up with you."

Lil looked at her expectantly.

"An anonymous source had come to me with concerns about you."

Lil gulped but kept her cool.

"Lil, I'm just gonna cut to the chase. This source has a reason to believe that you are taking diet pills."

Lil couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you find harming yourself humorous?"

Lil shook her head. "Who told you that?"

"An anonymous source, I told you. I am not at liberty to say."

Lil stood up, still chuckling. "Well, your 'anonymous source' should get their facts straight. There's no way I'm taking diet pills." As Lil was about to leave, her guidance counselor stopped her.

"Then what are these?" She asked her.

Lil turned around and froze at the sight. Mrs. Morrow was holding up a bottle of pills.

"How do you even know those are mine?" Lil challenged.

"I read the label. It's prescribed in your name. I don't know how you were able to get these, Lil, without a doctor's note, but whoever gave these to you should know better."

"Where did you get those?" Lil shouted.

"Does it matter? The real concern at hand is how you're harming yourself."

"Who cares?" Lil shouted, her voice cracking. "Nobody cares! My parents care more about Phil than me! My friends could give a rat's ass about me as well! Who else is there to care? Nobody!"

At that moment a small voice spoke up.

"I care, Lil."

Lil spun around and looked to see Kimi standing there. With her stood Phil, Angelica, Suzie, and Chuckie.

"We all care about you, Lil. That's why when Kimi told us that she thought you were taking diet pills, we all decided to try and get you some help." Phil told her.

"Lil, you have to get some help. You could end up in the hospital. And if it gets really bad, then you could-"

Suzie interrupted Angelica.

"What matters, Lil, is that we care about you and we don't want to see you get hurt."

Lil pulled her hands through her hair.

"I cannot believe this!" She shouted. "So, you all turned against me? Is that the case? Well, you know what, I don't need any of you! I was doing just fine without you guys for the past two months and I'll keep doing fine!"

The guidance counselor was quiet for most of the time. She assumed that this was something that they needed to work out themselves. She whispered to Kimi:

"If you need me I'll be out in the lobby. Maybe Lil doesn't want me to hear some of this."

Kimi nodded.

"You'll do fine by yourself?" Phil questioned in anger. "You mean prostituting with Leslie and Diane and selling yourself? You don't know how much you put us all through, Lil! Tommy was in tears when he told us that, and we all know damn well that's not something he does often."

Phil's anger was out of control so Angelica took over.

"You really had us fooled for a while, Lil. Thinking that you had changed and that the cause of your hostility towards us was because you were raped. I'll bet you weren't though. I'll bet it was just a set up for you to get attention."

Lil protested in anger. "I really was raped! Who are you to make me feel like I-"

"Excuse me?" Angelica interrupted her. "Who am I? Who the hell are you to make my cousin fall for you and then go ahead and use him for profit? News flash, Lil. Tommy hasn't felt this way about you for just the past couple of months. He's practically been in love with you since the sixth grade! I don't know how-"

Suzie interrupted Angelica once more.

"You're right, Angelica, but this isn't the best place to talk about this. What we came here for was to talk to Mrs. Morrow about some type of substance abuse program for Lil. That's our main objective this second." Suzie's words were warming, but her voice was cold.

"I don't have a drug problem." Lil said simply.

"Lil, I saw the bottle of pills on your desk. We can all see you now. You're too skinny. It doesn't even look attractive." Kimi spoke up, not wanting to damage her relationship any farther, but feeling as though she should say something.

"Kimi! You're the one who did this! You turned against me! You're nothing but a two-timing, lying, bitch who can't-"

"STOP!" Phil shouted at his sister. "Just shut up! You direct those comments at Kimi, but really you should be directing them to yourself."

"Once again, you all bring up very good points, but this is _not_ the issue. The issue at hand is to get Lil some help." Suzie commented. "Lil, it's up to you if you want to get yourself some help. If you need us, we'll be around. But, we're not going to wait forever."

The four of them left, leaving Lil alone in the guidance office. Lil snagged her pills and walked out, bumping Mrs. Morrow as she left.

"Lil!" She shouted. "LIL!"

Lil kept on walking, ignoring anything that tried to get into her way.

She passed Leslie on her way to her next period.

"We still on for tonight, girl?" Leslie asked her.

Lil nodded. "I'll meet you there. How much we goin' for tonight?"

"Fifty. As usual."

"See you there."

Lillian skipped the rest of her periods that day. She walked off to the park and sat on the bench to think. She thought about what her old friends had just said.

'Do they really care?' Lil asked herself as a tear streamed down her face.

'Do they really care about me or are they just acting?'

Lil sat there for hours. She looked down at her watch finally.

"Crap! It's three-o-clock!" Lil jumped up. She raced home and barely made it inside her house before the bus stopped at the corner. She saw Phil, Kimi, Angelica, Suzie, Harold, Tommy, and Dil get off the bus. She watched them all walk over to Tommy's house next door. She felt a pang of guilt sweep over her. She missed hanging out with her friends and deep down she knew that they missed her, especially Kimi.

Lil shook her head and ran upstairs to her room. She was the only one home. She didn't know where her parents were, but she assumed they were at the Java Lava. Lil curled up on her bed. She was supposed to meet Leslie, Diane, and Britni at the corner at seven-o-clock that night. Lil closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Lil woke up to the sound of her brother waking her up.

"LIL! Wake up!" He yelled at her as he shook her.

"What!" She said groggily. She glanced at her clock, which read eight-o-seven.

"Crap! Why didn't you wake me up!" She shouted.

"First of all, I am waking you up right _now_. Second of all, if it's for your prostituting job, you can kill me before I help you out on that one. Anyway, the only reason I'm waking you up in the first place is because mom and dad want to talk to us. Hurry up."

Lil got up from her bed and reluctantly followed her brother downstairs. Her parents were sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for them. Lil noticed that her mother looked incredibly tired and sick. She also had a brace around her neck.

Lil and Phil sat at the table with their parents.

"Lilly. Phil. There's something we have to tell you." Howard said in a shaky voice.

Phil and Lil looked at each other.

"Um... This is going to be so hard to tell you pups..." Betty told them. She started to cry and Howard squeezed her hand. "Um...Lil. Phil. I have a type of spinal cancer. It's, um, not that serious yet, but the doctor said that it could be. They said that if they caught it earlier there may have been a chance, but they didn't."

Lil started to cry with her mother. Phil just sat there with his mouth open.

"But, it'll be okay pups. I mean, it's not like he sat me down and told me how long I have to live." Betty gave a reassuring laugh. Nobody laughed with her, though.

"When did you find out?" Lil managed to choke.

"Um...We actually found out about three weeks ago." Howard told them.

Phil nodded. "I have homework to do. Thanks for the information."

Phil ran upstairs and slammed his door.

"I'll go upstairs and talk to him." Lil told her parents as she gave them both a kiss.

"I'm so sorry." She cried out.

Lil knocked on Phil's door. He had his music playing to the deafening level. She opened his door.

"It doesn't look like your doing your homework." Lil said softly.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Phil shouted at her.

"I just wanted to know why you were so cold to mom. She just told you she had cancer."

"You think she could've waited any longer to tell us that?" Phil asked her.

"I think they were both trying to ease the pain a little, Phil. I mean, think about it. Mom has cancer. _Mom_. The one person in the world who could walk through fire and walk on water. She's the invincible, Phil. And she has cancer. Phil, our mom has cancer!" Lil was gasping for breath, she was crying so hard.

The stereo was now turned off. The twins cried together in silence. They were both able to forget about their anger while they hugged each other and cry.

"Oh my god, Lil." Phil whispered. "Mom's got cancer."


	28. Rude Awakening

Phil and Lil walked to their bus stop together the next morning. Lil had decided that this was her day to face her friends, even though they probably wouldn't accept any apology from her, especially Tommy. After Lil had comforted Phil and the two of them had cried together, Phil gently asked Lil to "quit her job". He told her that it would absolutely break their mom's heart if she found out, and that isn't what she needs right now. What had made Lil so mad at him when he said this to her wasn't the fact that she didn't want to be discussing that subject with her brother. It wasn't the fact that he sounded so sincere and concerned when he said it. What had made Lil so mad at him when he said that to her was the fact that he was right. Lil knew that she had to stop doing what she was doing. She knew it would break both her parent's hearts. She knew she was hurting her friends. Did she really care, though?

Phil and Lil reached the bus stop. Phil saw all his friends standing there, including Angelica, Suzie, and Harold.

Phil squeezed Lil's hand and she smiled at him.

"Wish me luck?" She asked.

"Only the best." He whispered.

Lil timidly walked up to the gang, Phil right behind her.

"Hey, guys." Lil said nervously.

Angelica responded for the gang with a glare.

"Don't you have somewhere to walk?" She snapped.

Lil could feel the tears coming. She turned around to leave.

"This was a bad idea." She muttered to Phil.

Phil stopped her.

"Angelica, we all know that Lil's been a bitch, but she has something to say to you."

"What? Is she gonna tell us another sob story so we can feel bad for her and she can go ahead and backstab us again?"

Lil choked back her tears.

"Look, Angelica, Lil made a mistake. She made a big one, no doubt, but she came here to apologize. If you aren't able to atleast hear her out, then you're as bad as she is."

Angelica huffed and crossed her arms.

"I'm listening."

Suzie and Harold stood on either side of Angelica. Chuckie and Kimi kept a firm gaze on the ground. Dil was doing his own thing and Tommy was looking straight ahead.

"Um...I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I did to you. _All_ of you. I know you guys hate me-"

"I don't hate you." Kimi piped.

"And if you don't, then you should." Lil continued. "What I did to you guys was rotten. I don't expect you guys to welcome me back with open arms, but I do mean what I just said. I never lied to you guys, either. What I told you all was true. I never made any of it up."

"Do you think that makes a difference to us?" Angelica interrupted. "Do you think the fact that you never lied to us takes away any of the pain? That's probably not what Tommy wants to hear, anyway. Do you think that he wants to hear that you didn't lie at all? That-"

"Angelica." Tommy said. Lil noticed that was the first she heard him talk for the past couple of weeks.

Angelica ignored his interruption and continued. "He wants to know that you really only thought of him as a 'client'? That you really didn't want to-"

"Angelica!" Tommy said again, a little louder.

Angelica ignored him again. "You didn't have the same feelings that he had for you? You want him to know that? What do you-"

"ANGELICA!" Tommy yelled.

"What?" She snapped.

"Drop it, okay? Obviously Lil is only having a guilt trip. She doesn't care or else she wouldn't have done it in the first place. Not to mention I could live without you commentating on my personal life. It isn't necessary."

Angelica shrugged. "There's your response right there, Lilly. I don't think you're forgiven."

Lil's eyes met momentarily with Tommy's. He gave her a pained look and then set his gaze back to looking for the bus.

Lil backed up slowly. She wanted to get away as fast as she could. Lil started to walk to the school. She knew that Phil watched her go, but this time he didn't try to stop her.

As Lil was walking, someone grabbed her shoulder. It took everything inside her to not to scream.

"Lil, it's just me." Lil spun around to see Chuckie standing there.

"Chuckie? What are you doing here?" She asked him.

Chuckie started to walk with Lil.

"Look, Lil, there's no denying that you've been acting like an ass. And what you did to Tommy- well you're just lucky Angelica was in a _good_ mood today. Lil, I know you feel bad about what you did to all of us. But, you can't expect to just apologize and everything will be back to how it used to be. Look, Angelica and Tommy are going to be the obstacles here. What I suggest you do is get through Tommy first. That way he could talk to Angelica."

Before either one of them knew it, they were face to face with the entrance of the high school.

"Thanks, Chuckie." Lil said sincerely. As she went to go to her first period class, Chuckie said one last thing to her.

"And, Lil? No matter how many amends you make, it's never going to get back to how it used to be. You really screwed up this time. There's no turning back."

Chuckie went off to his class, leaving Lil standing alone in the middle of the hallway, thinking about the last words that he spoke to her.


	29. The End

The day went fast for Lil. It went too fast. She was dreading the next bell that would send the school home for the rest of the day. She knew what she had to do and there was no turning back now. She had already given the note to Tommy at the end of fifth period. He was _supposed_ to meet her after school. She doubted that he actually would, though.

The bell rang, sending students racing for the nearest door. Lil finally made her way out of the school. She watched as her bus drove off, leaving her to face Tommy, if he ever showed up.

...........................................................................

"So...I was suppose to meet your sister after school today. She wanted to talk to me about something or another. She wrote me a note in fifth period."

Tommy and Phil were playing basketball at Phil's house.

"So, you stood her up?" Phil asked as he wiped away some sweat from his forehead.

"Well, yeah. I mean, what did you expect me to do, Phil? I really don't think I'd be _able_ to talk to Lil. Not without making things worse."

"Do you like her?" Phil questioned.

"What? Phil, you aren't serious, are you?"

"I'm serious. Do you like Lil?"

"I cannot believe you are asking me this question. After all she put me through?"

"Tommy, do you?"

Tommy didn't say anything for a while.

"I love Lil. I don't know who she is now." Tommy said softly.

Phil nodded. "Another round?"

Tommy grinned. "So I can kick your ass again, Phil?"

The two started playing again.

"Hey, you two. It's six-fifteen. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Tommy, are you going to stay for dinner?" Betty asked.

"Yep. He sure is, mom."

"I just have to call my mom." Tommy laughed as he jabbed Phil in the ribs and ran inside to use the phone.

Phil was left alone outside, shooting hoops by himself.

"Hey, Phil." Lil said as she walked up the street.

"Hey. So I heard Tommy was suppose to meet you after school today. He didn't make it, did he?"

Lil shook her head. "Is he here, Phil?" Phil noticed the pleading in his sister's eyes and he told her he was.

"You know what, Phil? I'm trying so hard to make things right again. Nobody's really helping."

"I know, Lil. But you just have to face the facts that you messed up. If you give it time, things should fall back into place."

"Thanks Phil." Lil said as she walked into the house.

As Lil walked in, Tommy walked out.

"Did she say anything about me?" Tommy asked.

Phil shook his head. "Nope. But I can tell you that she wants to make things right between you guys."

"Phil, no matter what, nothing will ever be right between us."

Phil and Tommy started another game until Betty called them in for dinner.

"Where's Lil?" Phil asked.

"She's not hungry." Howard responded.

"Oh."

For the most part, dinner was quiet that night. Phil attempted to start a food fight with Tommy but was stopped by his father.

"Um...Tommy, let's go start on our homework. Upstairs." Phil said as they finished putting the dishes away.

"Okay."

The two boys made their way upstairs and into Phil's room.

"You were sure in a rush to come up here. What's the deal?"

"I don't know. It's just gotten kind of depressing lately. You know, with my mom and all."

Tommy gave Phil a confused look.

"That's right. I didn't tell you guys." Phil muttered. "Just forget I mentioned anything."

Tommy shook his head. "Phil if something's wrong, I would like to know. I mean, it may not be any of my business, but..."

"Tommy, my mom's sick."

Tommy laughed. "Sorry, Phil. But, big deal? My mom gets sick all the time. She'll get over it eventually."

"Tommy, that's not what I mean. My mom has cancer."

Tommy's jaw dropped in shock. "Oh my God, Phil. I am so sorry. I had no idea; otherwise I would never have said that. Is she okay?"

Phil nodded. "She's holding up. You know her, always the brave one."

"Are you okay?"

"Now I am. Lil is being the calm one for the both of us. She's taking it just as hard as I am, but she tries not to show too much emotion in front of me. She calmed me down a bit once we found out."

"When _did_ you find out?" Tommy asked.

"Um...last night."

Tommy whistled. "Wow. How long has she had it?"

"Well, they just found out a couple weeks ago. Who knows how long it's been inside her. You know, Tommy? That's just the thing that gets me. There's something inside my mom. Living inside of her, killing her in the process. I mean, not right away, but eventually, she's gonna die 'cuz of it. And it's really scary to think about."

Phil started to tear up.

"I'll be right back."

Tommy stood up. He walked to the doorway of Phil's room. As he stood there he heard soft crying coming from the room next door.

"Lil?"

Tommy knocked on her door. It took a couple seconds before anyone answered.

"Yeah?" Lil's voice sounded choked.

"Can I come in?"

"If you want to."

Tommy stepped into Lil's room. It was just like he remembered it. Neat, clean, and organized.

"What do you want?" Lil asked, trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

"I...um...I heard you crying. I wanted to see if you were all right."

"What do you care?" Lil snapped. "Didn't you say that I don't care about you guys? So why would you care if _I'm_ alright?"

"Phil just told me about your mom. I'm really sorry. I can't believe it either."

Lil rolled her eyes. "Is that what you really came here to say? You know, you used to be so brave, Tommy. But, now you can't even bring yourself to speak what's really on your mind."

Tommy sighed. "Lil, I really don't want to get into this with you right now, okay?"

"Fine. But you know you're going to have to face it someday. We both are."

Tommy nodded. "And when that day comes, I'll be happy to confront you."

Lil smiled. "Whatever, Tommy."

"Hey, Tommy." Phil poked his head into Lil's room. "There you are. We have to finish our homework. Come on."

Tommy nodded. "Coming."

Tommy left Lil's room and headed off to Phil's room to finish their homework.

It was at that moment that Lil realized she had really screwed up. What her friends were all saying, things would never get back to normal, it was all true.

Lil kept her vow to Phil. She did "quit" her job. She quit hanging out Leslie and Diane. She started therapy and was able to get through her drug problem. Brett was put in jail for rape in five cases.

Even though Lil became a better person all in all, she wasn't able to fully gain her friends back. Kimi, Chuckie, Dil, and Phil would atleast talk to her, Suzie once in a while, but it wasn't how it used to be. Things were changed.

Lil laid in bed one night thinking. "It's scary how so many lives can change over one lie."

.......................................................................................................

Sequal?


End file.
